MY FAVOURITE DWARF
by katyushha
Summary: This story is based on the thing said by Sir Ian McKellen at the first Hobbit première in Wellington, in his video message from London. I was rather intrigued about who his "favourite dwarf" was. Probably someone of you knows who it is? Plot information inside.
1. Prologue

As I already said, the idea of this story comes from our dear Gandalf – Sir Ian McKellen, of course he doesn't know about it, but anyway, he gave me the idea…:) 

So the story goes after the Battle of the Five Armies, everyone lives, the matter with the Arkenstone is adjusted, Bilbo and the dwarves are friends again, and they adore each other more than ever, Bilbo goes home to the Shire with Gandalf and let's see what happens next!

I own nothing, everything related to the Hobbit book belongs to Tolkien family, anything related to the movie belongs to Peter Jackson and the Company. 

Warning: **That is my first fanfiction ever, and English is not my native language, though I love it so much, so I just want to say sorry to people who can become irritated by this story for any reason. I'm really nervous about it.**

Thank you all for reading and reviews would be much appreciated. Here we go!

**PROLOGUE: Coming home or leaving home**

The weather was just perfect, night was sinking, stars were shining brightly and the wind was mild and sweet and warm, as Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf were riding and riding together, away from the Lonely Mountain and the Great Kingdom of Erebor, leaving great treasure and dearest friends behind. They were not yet tired and decided to continue their journey a little farther. The wizard was in a great mood, joking all the time and telling breath-catching stories of different lands and peoples. Bilbo was smiling and laughing, smoking his pipe for the first time in a long period of time.

And they had some reasons to be happy: their journey was successful after all, they helped Thorin Oakenshield and his dwarves reclaim their kingdom, they lived through terrible battles and their friends did too, though they were injured more than Gandalf and Bilbo, they were all alive. Bilbo and Thorin talked after the battle, and Thorin finally understood the reasons of Bilbo's "betrayal". They apologized to each other and were friends again. That was more than Bilbo could hope for.

But something heavy was on Bilbo's heart and he couldn't quite comprehend what it was. As he went forward, away from the mountain, he felt a strange tangle of emotions. Some of them were understandable, some were not. Anxiety and melancholy, homesickness and concern were among them. He decided the obvious: he went home leaving Thorin, Kili and Fili – his friends – not in their best conditions and though he knew that they were going to be fine he still felt guilty for leaving them, for not waiting until they are fully recovered.

"_I told you a thousand times, Bilbo Baggins... If you decide to wait, I won't be able to wait with you and I won't be able to accompany you back home."_

_And going without Gandalf would be very dangerous, so there was actually no choice. _

"_Unless you want to stay here in Erebor and wait for me for a year or even more, and then when I'm finished with my urgent business I'll come and take you home."_

"_No! No, no, no, do you think I want to feel useless again? Oh no, thank you very much. What will I be doing here for a year or even more? The dwarves will be rebuilding and redecorating their home and what about me? A burden again? In what way can I help the dwarves do what they can do better than anyone in this world? No. AND. I don't know what happened to my own house, and if my precious relatives got to lay their hands on it, I'm afraid I'll have to rebuild and redecorate it too, if not reclaim it… You know those Sackville-Bagginses, Gandalf… I have to go home."_

"So, you're worrying again, my little friend, my fearless hobbit?" asked Gandalf gently.

"You see everything, my dear Gandalf." – Bilbo smiled back. – "I'm still feeling a little frustrated, you know, because I had to leave them, when they…"

"Bilbo, my friend," interrupted Gandalf. – "Stop this, everything's going to be fine, do you believe me? When did you catch me lying to you? "

"No, never, of course… of course I believe you…"

"So, stop berating yourself! Fili and Kili are barely injured and they will be on their own feet in no more than a week, annoying everyone more than ever. And even the King is going to recover fully, King Thranduil checked on him and promised me. And that means a lot. You know it."

"Did you see how Thorin looked when we said we were leaving? Thorin and Fili and Kili... all so... disappointed…"

"Maybe you want to turn around and go back?!" said Gandalf trying to conceal his irritation.

There was a pause.

"No… No, Gandalf, I'm… going home."

They were riding without a word for some time, when Gandalf finally said.

"I wish to cheer you up a little, Bilbo. I see you grew attached to the dwarves, whom you disliked from the very first minute, back then, when they entered your home…"

"If you remember they disliked me too and much more." Bilbo interrupted. It felt like he was an absolutely different Hobbit right now. How could he change so drastically? "But things change."

Gandalf ignored it..

"So… What will you say if when I'm done with my business, I'll come back for you and we'll go and visit Erebor together again, visit your precious King under the Mountain and the Company. What say you?"

Bilbo blushed a little hearing "your precious", but decided not to argue, especially after such an incredible offer.

"Are you serious, Gandalf? Of course I say yes, of course. That's incredible, thank you! More journeys? More adventures!"

Bilbo wasn't able to tell his friend how much it meant to him. Now he had something to wait for, and that was such a pleasant feeling.

"It's settled then," said Gandalf. "Now please smile and sing something to me!"

"Not for love or money!" laughed Bilbo.

"You're right!" Gandalf laughed in response. "You've already got enough money, enough for a lifetime and speaking about love…"

"Stop it Gandalf!" Bilbo interrupted, turning scarlett. "This topic is out of the question!"

They both laughed.

He was going home. So why did he feel like he was leaving his home behind?

Weird, absolutely freaky.

_This journey must have done something to my poor mind, something unamendable_… thought Bilbo.


	2. Chapter 1 Bag End

**Chapter 1 Bag End**

The road was good and almost without dangers, Bilbo and Gandalf finally reached the Shire.

"Here I'm leaving you, Bilbo, I hope you can get home from here without any problem?"

"Of course, Gandalf, I'm not a little child and it's hard to find dangers in the Shire, you know." said Bilbo. He was offended. After all they've been through, after the Dragon, he was still treated like a small baby.

"Farewell then, my friend!"

"Wait! Gandalf… Listen... That offer… about us visiting Erebor once you're free, is it still… I mean, are you still intending to do as you said?"

"Of course! You haven't come home yet and you are ready to leave for Erebor again... What happened to my old friend - very respectable Bilbo Baggins of Bag End?" he laughed. "I'll come. Wait for me and be ready!" The wizard rode away.

Bilbo smiled wildly. Coming finally home and already thinking of a new journey. But he had to admit that he missed his friends already too much. So he would wait and be ready.

It definitely was homesickness, but he was home. Homesickness? For Erebor? He must be going crazy. Foolish little burglar… No respectability at all.

When he finally got home, he proved himself right, he had to reclaim and almost rebuild his own little house. He didn't care much, and in a month he was already packed and ready, thinking of where Gandalf was and of starting an adventure again.

_What happened to me?_ Bilbo thought, not for the first time. _Maybe someone bewitched me and I've become a dwarf? Why do I want to see the Mountain so much! _

_I would have given all my treasures to just know how my dwarves are. How are Fili and Kili... and Thorin Oakenshield. And everyone else. _

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Gandalf?" Bilbo rushed to the source of the sound.

But it was not Gandalf, it was a dwarf, an unknown dwarf.

"Mr. Bilbo Baggins?"

"Yes, at your service. And you?"

"I'm Bofin, master Baggins, at your service!" said the dwarf and bowed. "I've been here around and as I heard about you, I decided to visit you for a minute, if you don't mind."

"Of course, I'll be happy. What about a cup of tea and some biscuits? Or maybe something stronger…"

"Firstly I would like to make you know how grateful I am for your help in the business of taking back Erebor." Ok, the dwarf was very official. Those strange dwarves... Bilbo liked them nevertheless.

"Oh, I was barely involved" the hobbit smiled.

"And I thought, maybe I could be of some service to you if you want to send a letter to Erebor or to pass something. I'm going there now and I can do it for you and for my King of course, I can take whatever is needed even if it is heavy. "

"Oh," said Bilbo. The idea was great. Those dwarves are so helpful and creative after all. "Thank you! I would really appreciate it, if you wait a little, while I'm writing a letter. But some food first…"

"Of course."

So Bilbo sent his letter and some little presents to Thorin and the Company. He decided not to say that he was coming, to make it a surprise. Just a little letter to tell his friends that he reached the Shire, that he was fine and missed them.

"So, my friend, this is the letter for the King and the Company and some little presents. They are not heavy. And some food for your journey. Please send the King my regards and say that I'm all right and home and everything is fine. And thank you for your concern, it is really very kind of you."

"Not at all my dear sir, I'll be happy to help. And thank you very much for the food."

The dwarf left.

_Just a little letter…_ thought Bilbo. _Nothing important, and no hint about our little plans with Gandalf… but still I would be happy to get even a tiny note from them… Hope they'll be glad too. _


	3. Chapter 2 Erebor

**Chapter 2 Erebor**

The little letter of Bilbo Baggins however almost blew up the Lonely Mountain. When the rumour about some letter from the Shire spread, Fili and Kili searched almost the whole kingdom before they found the dwarf with the letter and surprises from Bilbo. They were so excited and happy, screaming and laughing, and praising the dwarf and offering him gold, that Bofin decided to visit the house of Bilbo Baggins each time he would be nearby.

When finally the whole company gathered in the chamber of Thorin Oakenshield, who was still recovering and was secretly very excited about the letter too. Balin was chosen to read it for everyone out loud.

_My dear dwarves, _Balin started trying to read as slowly as possible to prolong the pleasure_. My friends, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori and your majesty, Thorin Oakenshield. _

At this moment Thorin made a face, though he was a little pleased to be detached from the others, just a little.

_I suddenly found an opportunity to send you a word. Though I'd better say the opportunity found me. And for that my deepest and sincerest thanks to the kind dwarf named Bofin, who happened to be close by. _

_I came home safely and I must say that all my worries were real. Bag End was almost sold, because everyone decided I died somewhere on an adventure (which would practically be true, if not for many times you saved my life, my friends_).

Balin made a pause, ah, Bilbo was too kind, he thought, it was he who saved them all the time, but no matter. He was a very polite and grateful hobbit, indeed.

_So I had to buy my own house and that's not the thing anyone would like and you can understand me better than anyone. _

_But, everything is fine now and I'm living in my own house again. _

_I'm sure Erebor is as beautiful as ever. I hope you are all well, because I am really worried about your health. I would be happy to hear from you._

_I miss you a lot. Especially my favourite dwarf, you know who you are. _

_Again hope you are all fine and happy, _

_Your friend, Bilbo Baggins_

At first there was silence.

"What was that?" asked Kili.

"That was the letter from our burglar, Kili" Balin answered patiently, though he knew what was coming. Well, he thought he knew.

"I meant those words about 'favourite dwarf'..." huffed the younger prince. "Who is it? He meant favourite dwarves, me and Fili, right? You must have read incorrectly!"

"I read what was written." answered Balin.

"I'm sure he meant me" said three or four dwarves at once.

And that's when everything burst out. Arguing and screaming and kicking and smashing… Fili and Kili were thrashing everyone and everything they could reach… Thorin's recovery was under threat because all the battle was happening on his bed with him there.

By the end of the evening all the dwarves of the company were in bad mood and didn't want to talk to each other. Everyone had their own opinion over the matter who was Bilbo's favourite but all of them were annoyed with those Hobbit'y habits of making things so complicated.

_Especially my favourite dwarf. You know who you are._

Naïve sweet little Bilbo probably thought it was a nice joke… How could he possibly know what these teasing words would do. How could he ever imagine that Erebor was not far from internal war(figuratively speaking) thanks to his letter. He was just a little Hobbit after all and he didn't know how possessive and jealous dwarves could be.


	4. Chapter 3 Thorin

**Chapter 3 Thorin**

Thorin was depressed. Yes, yes... He reclaimed his kingdom. The dragon was dead and his men were safe and had their home back. The treasure was huge, and even the relationships with the Elves and Men were bearable.

But Thorin had a problem. And the problem's name was Bilbo Baggins. No, not that he had a problem... The main problem was that he did _not _have it anymore. Bilbo left and Thorin felt awful. He didn't think he got so attached to their burglar before he left for his home.

It was only normal, Thorin told himself numerous times, it was what to expect... He was a hobbit, he left for his home, for his hobbit hole...

Oh, how Thorin hated those comfortable holes in the ground! How he wished they did not exist, it was really selfish, he knew it, but he wanted Bilbo to be homeless somehow, so that he could make Erebor his home, he would be given everything here, he would have huge chambers and as much gold as he needed and even more.

But Bilbo had his home, and of course he wanted to go back...

Thorin was badly injured during the Battle of the Five Armies, but thanks to his excellent healers and to, it was terrible but yes, thanks to the Elven King Thranduil, he survived. And that's what made him feel even worse – Bilbo left when he was still in bed, recovering, was Bilbo so sure he would recover? Or did he just not care at all? Yes, yes, Gandalf said he had some urgent things to do and couldn't wait, and it was only reasonable for Bilbo to go home with the wizard.

But still… _He didn't care, did he?_

Thorin's ego was injured even more than his body...

Months went by and he felt better physically. He was working much, but was still in bed most of the time. His thoughts and musings were getting more and more uncontrollable and he seriously started thinking about going to the Shire.

No one would let him, he was a King, he had duties… And even if he went there, what would he say? What could he do about the whole situation? Why was it always so difficult with Kings… Why was it always so difficult with distances… Why was it always so difficult the infuriating little Halflings…

He was miserable. And he was bored. The only way to deal with everything was to forget. So he would forget.

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the mountain. Thorin was reading multiple reports on the reconstruction of his Kingdom when Kili burst into his chambers, Fili close behind him with a letter. A letter? More reports… Those kingly duties never ended it seemed.

"Uncle Thorin! What do you think we've got?! A letter!" Kili exclaimed enthusiastically and very loudly. A letter. Obviously. How boring.

"From Bilbo." Kili added innocently.

No longer boring. Not boring at all!

"From the Halfling?" Thorin all but whispered.

Could it be?

_He wrote me a letter_...

"Yes, from him! A dwarf came from Ered Luin, he visited Bilbo and was given a letter "for the Company of Thorin Oakenshield", and here it is!" Fili said, smiling knowingly.

"He visited the Halfling?" Thorin repeated.

What the hell? He felt something, and it was not a pleasant feeling. It felt as if someone took the Arkenstone and walked with it as if it was their own, when everyone knew it belonged to the line of Durin… Jealousy… Some dwarf visited the Halfling? How dared he? What did they do? Did they talk? Did Bilbo smile at the dwarf? Did he serve him tea? Tea always meant much to hobbits…

Thorin was going to kill the dwarf.

AND he was going to kill the indecent hobbit.

Thorin was a very jealous dwarf. And an extremely possessive one.

"Uncle!" _Oh_… Thorin was taken out of his murderous musings. "We told Balin to gather the company here. You don't mind, do you? This letter's for all of us."

_Oh… The letter, yes…_ _for everyone_… not for him alone.

The Company started to arrive, one by one, and finally everyone was there.

"Ok then," Balin said. "Shall I start?"

"Yes, Balin" Thorin said calmly and regally, managing to regain his previous 'bored' facial expression. "Read it."

Calmly. And regally. But, oh great Mahal, he was so nervous…

THIS was Bilbo's letter.

He was so desperate to snatch it right this instant and hide it, so that it was only his...

_Oh,_ _Mahal, help me! _

AndBalin started reading.

The letter happened to be very nice and formal. Bilbo was content and happy to be home.

Forget. Forget. Forget.

And then Balin read those words.

I miss my _favourite dwarf. You know who you are. _

It was unexpected.

But what did that mean?

Thorin was shocked, amused and horrified at the same time.

He really had many questions now.

WHO did he mean?

Could it be him?

It could be anyone of the Thirteen! Anyone in the Mountain! No… No, the letter was for the Thirteen members of the Company, so trying to think logically…

_How can anyone think logically here? Bilbo! Why are you always so difficult?! _

Thorin was lying in his bed when all the shouting and struggling happened. He didn't care much. He wanted so much to be the favourite one. It was stupid and childish. What an idiot! He was a king. He could have anything. And yet he couldn't. He really needed to recover as soon as possible to try to do something about this problem. To just forget it was not an option anymore.


	5. Chapter 4 Back to the Shire - Letters

**Chapter 4 Back to the Shire / Letters**

Bilbo waited for 3 more months, but still there was no news from Gandalf. He was starting to think about unpacking, when the letters arrived. The letters from Erebor. Quite many of them, more than Bilbo could wait or hope for. And those letters made him feel weird, and if he was sure of anything, it was that unpacking was not what he was going to do. He needed to get to Erebor and find out why those crazy dwarves became even crazier these days, if it were possible anyway…

Hello, dear Bilbo!

Thank you for your wonderful letter! **Don't worry, we know that it was just a slip of the pen and you meant favourite dwar****_ves_****, me and Fili**. Yes, right, me and Kili. **Who else?** Yeah, it's quite obvious. **And maybe Uncle, right, Bilbo?** Even if just a little. He _is_ a little favourite to you, isn't he? **We understand of course that we are much more charming, but he's not so bad either, eh, Bilbo?** Yes, he's courageous and regal and good-looking, isn't he? And he's a King! **Bilbo? What do you think? **What do you think about Uncle? Write us back as soon as you can.

**We miss you,** so much, **our dearest**, our most favourite burglar!

**Your favourites, Kili** and Fili.

_What? Just... WHAT?_

* * *

Laddie_._

Really, what were you thinking? I'm sorry to start my letter like this, but Bilbo, dear friend… I thought you knew better than that. Saying such things, even if in a jokey manner, which I suspect it was… Please, clear it up, or I don't know how it'll end up for all of us.

Well I'll tell you about Erebor, as I'm sure no one of the others will.

Erebor is truly magnificent right now, the reconstruction process is going so well and the Mountain looks much more like it was before the blasted dragon.

I guess you are interested in the well-being of the Company members? So… Fili and Kili are absolutely fine. Thorin is getting better too, but he still has to stay in bed for long periods of time, which annoys him to no end… and he annoys us all because of this. The temper he has…he's like a dwarfling, honestly, pouting and all that…

Though his wounds are healing and he works a lot nowadays.

I'm sorry I'm complaining, Bilbo, but whom can I say this?

Everyone else in the Company is all right, apart from my brother. Dwalin was wounded in a skirmish not long ago… With who? You'll never guess. Orcs? No. Wargs? Nooo. Not even the Elves, Mahal save me… You won't believe me laddie! With our own dwarven women in the kitchens! You know Dwalin and Thorin were always close friends, and so they decided to have sort of a slumber party one night, just ale and food and pipes and talks, you know, and my smart brother decided that it was probably very intelligent to go to the kitchens at night and steal something edible… Our women - you can imagine, they are a lot like men, but more, much more bad-tempered. Especially at night. When they are asleep. And some Dwalin…

So, you can imagine it laddie… Or maybe you can't...

Thorin is extremely pleased, now he's not the only one to stay in bed to recover...

Please be kind and don't tell anyone, though, Bilbo, and play poker if you ever hear anything about this in the company of my brother.

Don't forget about us, friend.

Balin, son of Fundin

_"__Really, what were you thinking?" About what exactly?! Mad dwarves… _

_And Dwalin, oh Dwalin…_

* * *

Bilbo, it's me, Bombur.

Listen, it's great you are home and well, and here everything's fine, but straight to the point!

Who's your favourite dwarf, Bilbo? Is it my brother? And did you really mean it? Or were you just joking? It is very important, because you know, if you meant Bofur, he'd be very happy and actually he thinks you meant him. If it is really so, I would be so happy for you both. So please just tell me.

Bombur.

_They are all crazy about these favourites, it was just a figure of speech, just a nice thing to say and a little, tiny joke… No sense of humour those insufferable dwarves have! And me… what a stupid hobbit, to say something like this to dwarves…_

_But well, thinking … if I actually needed to choose one favourite, who would it… Oh, that's silly! And I'm getting crazy, just like my dwarves, their letters are driving me mad._

* * *

Hello, burglar!

Hey, listen here, I'm not some polite softy, but you know I like you, as a burglar and as a friend. So I'll just ask you. Did you mean Thorin? Because if you did not, like you or not, I'm going to hurt you, Halfling! Badly!

But listen if you meant him I'm ready to go to your Shire right now and get you here back to Erebor. What say you?

Apart from that, everything is all right! Thorin is still in bed mostly, but he's better, the boys are well and annoying as ever.

I'm in bed too, because I was wounded in a skirmish, not so long ago. It was a huge, bad battle, with numerous orcs and wargs involved. Terrible business. But I'm fine.

So don't forget what I asked, Bilbo Baggins. I'm waiting.

Dwalin, Son of Fundin.

_Oh dear Mahal…_


	6. Chapter 5 Rapid-fire questions

**Chapter 5 Rapid-fire questions**

Some more months passed. It was the end of May, the weather was lovely in the Shire, so Bilbo Baggins was sitting on the bench in front of his hobbit hole, smoking his pipe and just simply enjoying this perfect morning. And of course, as everyone knows, wizards arrive precisely when they mean to and here he was, Gandalf the Grey in the flesh.

"Bilbo Baggins," he started in his usual a bit dramatic manner.

"Oh, Gandalf!" exclaimed Bilbo who was actually sitting with his eyes closed, enjoying the sun. "You gave me quite a fright!" he managed to regain his composure. And suddenly remembered that he was actually very glad to see his Grey friend and was waiting for him for so long, packed and ready.

"Gandalf! At last! Where have you been? I thought maybe something happened. I thought maybe you forgot about our plans. Will you come in? Good morning, by the way!"

"Of course I will, Bilbo, and stop talking so fast, especially when you're talking such nonsense! And don't start that good-morning-thing with me again, you know perfectly well what I think about it!" he chuckled. "I want some food to start with, and then we'll discuss our journey to Erebor, if you're still willing..."

"Ah, Gandalf, my friend, we have much to discuss, actually."

They entered Bilbo's very comfortable hobbit hole and started setting the table.

* * *

"Listen, Gandalf…" Bilbo started when the wizard was positively full and content. "It all has become a little complicated, while you were gone…"

The wizard just stared at him curiously and expectantly.

"You know one day a dwarf came here, a very nice one, from Ered Luin..."

"Oh, Gods, Bilbo! Complicated, I see… Don't tell me you fell for the dwarf and now you're staying. You're probably happily married already? I knew you had a soft spot for dwarves, but you could choose any one in Erebor, even some royalty probably… but no, you take the first one that sets foot in your house, the guy no one of us knows-"

"Gandalf! You… What are you… just… what…" Bilbo was absolutely shocked, that's why he was listening for so long before interrupting. He just couldn't believe Gandalf was really saying that... "Gandalf!" he exclaimed again helplessly. "Don't tell me you've gone crazy like our dwarves, because it will be too much!"

"Excuse me?! You fall for a dwarf stranger and I'm the one crazy here?"

"I did not _fall for_ that dwarf, and I don't have any soft spot for... well, maybe, just a little, but… it's irrelevant... Gandalf! I'm trying to explain everything here! May I continue? Thank you! So that dwarf from Ered Luin was going to Erebor and was kind enough as to visit and ask me if I wanted to send a word, to Thorin and the Company, and so I did." Bilbo sighed. "Oh, Gandalf… It was a simple letter, but see what I got as the answer to that!"

And Bilbo gave Gandalf the letters received from the Company. He decided to leave those letters without any answer, first of all because he had no way of sending them now, as no dwarf came to him this time, and it was making everything easier, he was going to get back to Erebor anyway.

In a half an hour, when Gandalf finally read them all thoroughly, he stared at Bilbo and asked. "What did you write in your letter, Bilbo?"

Bilbo blushed deeply and answered shyly. "I wrote that I missed my _favourite dwarf_… That was stupid, it was kind of a joke, Gandalf, and now all this madness is upon me…"

"And who did you mean, my friend, if I may ask?"

"Gandalf!"

"'Gandalf' – so you meant me?"

"NO, stop mocking me, how could I possibly mean you – you're not a dwarf!"

"So?"

"Oh well… Gandalf… Is it so important?"

"Yes, it is actually quite important, Bilbo Baggins, because Dwalin here is threatening to hurt you 'badly', Bofur's going to start courting you the moment he sees you, and who knows what else can happen after your letter, and I need to know the truth to be able to rescue you if it is needed, so this is VERY important… AND, one more point – I'm simply very curious, who did you mean?"

"Ah…" Bilbo sighed. "Well, Gandalf, it was just a figure of speech, and… well… I'm not sure, if I meant anyone… if I actually… have to… choose… just one… hypothetically…"

The hobbit started stammering…

"Well, Bilbo, I can help you – rapid-fire questions."

"What?"

"Ra-pid-fi-re-ques-tions! I ask you a question, and you give me an immediate answer, quickly and honestly, yes or no or a name, curt and fast, see?"

"Yes, but…"

"Let's start then."

"Fine, right…"

"Are you a hobbit?"

"Yes. Gandalf, what…"

"Stop, just stop! The next one – did you go on a journey with dwarves?"

"Yes…"

"How many dwarves were there?"

"Gandalf! What the hell are you asking me?"

"Bilbo!" the wizard used his famous glare. It always worked.

"Ok! Thirteen, thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a very annoying and weird wizard."

"I asked only about dwarves."

"Oh, sure."

"Who's the most good-looking dwarf of them all?"

"Ah... Thorin! And Fili… And Kili… though Kili is more beautiful according to elven standards – don't tell anyone I said that – I still find him very good-looking according to my own standards… and probably Dwalin is quite all right, not the most handsome one, but still very… manly… yeah, normal… well, Ori is a nice lad too…"

"Bilbo! You infuriating, insufferable hobbit, is it a quick and curt answer?" the wizard growled.

"Oh... Sorry, Gandalf!"

"Fine… So who is the most good-looking one?"

"Thorin."

"Good. Let's go on then. What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"If you could save only one of the dwarves, who would that be?"

"Thorin. Oh, Gandalf, that's a terrible question!"

"I know."

"No, I would try and save them all, as I did, numerous times."

"No-no-no, you've already given me the answer."

"That's not fair…"

"I don't care. Who lives in Rivendell?"

"Elves! Gandalf, are you questioning my brains?"

"I'm distracting you, to hear real answers to the most important questions, so shut it!"

"Oh… Really? Fine, go on!"

"Are we going to Erebor?"

"Yes! Of course we are!"

"Are you ready for that?"

"Yes, I've been ready since I came home."

"Who do you want to see the most there?"

"Thorin, Thorin of course… oh… of course? Gandalf? Oh dear Mahal…"

"So, who's your favourite dwarf, my lad? The most good-looking, the one you would save, the one you want to see the most?"

"Oh, Gandalf… It's Thorin I guess... What do you think? Oh mercy, I've fallen for a king, I've fallen for THE King… That's really bad…very, very bad…"

Gandalf just smiled knowingly. These rapid-fire questions always worked, just as his famous glare.

"We'll see. Don't panic. And at least you won't get hurt by Dwalin now, that's something."

"Yeah… That's a relief."

They left for Erebor the next day.


	7. Chapter 6 An Unexpected Suitor

**Chapter 6 An Unexpected Suitor**

Thorin finally recovered from his wounds and was very enthusiastic about it. He worked so much these days, secretly hoping to do everything about the Mountain reconstruction, so that he could leave it for some time in care of his nephews and sneak to the Shire… Oh, how he wanted to get there, even if just for a day…

Thorin had a small "circle of trust", the members of which knew about his affections for the halfling. And only one person in this circle knew it because Thorin wanted him to know, though it was ale that made him want it that time... Dwalin, his good and loyal friend.

Kili and Fili were in the circle too, but they found out this information thanks to their usual curiosity and impudence. They just entered Thorin's room at night, deciding to spy on Thorin and Dwalin when they were going to have a little party. It turned out that the party was called out, because just before it started Dwalin almost got killed by dwarven women, though nobody knew about it except for his brother Balin and Thorin with whom they promised to keep each other's secrets. (The princes thought he was wounded in a battle somewhere near the Mountain.) So, the boys entered Uncle Thorin's chambers, and found him in his bed in the moment of kissing Bilbo's letter for the Company which they thought they lost during the struggle after reading it. So everything was clear to them from that moment too.

Balin knew too. He had _influence_ on his brother these days, because he was the one to save him from the kitchen women and so he knew his biggest secret. It was not a great task to barter his silence on this subject for Thorin's secret. Though Balin was a very decent dwarf and wouldn't tell anyone, Dwalin felt awful after that and tried silently to make it up to Thorin, so he decided to write a letter to the Shire. He was very much trying to be polite in it. But it didn't work obviously, because he never got an answer. Neither did any other Company members who wrote to their Halfling. They even started worrying when … well, later about that.

Now when everyone was aware that Erebor was in the hands of dwarves again, it was a new honeypot in the Middle-Earth; and as everyone knew King Thorin was still a bachelor, a lot of different males and females – dwarven and human - decided to try and get him. Thorin though was absolutely oblivious to so many people trying to flirt with him, or probably he liked to make it look like he was oblivious, it was quite easy, he was wearing his famous deadpan-face and everything went smooth.

That afternoon he was sitting in his throne room, when Balin entered, saying that the Elven King Thranduil came visiting _again_ (_Mahal, the third time this week!_) and wished to see him.

Many months passed since the final battle for Erebor and the Lonely Mountain looked magnificent. It was grand as ever, much cleaner and absolutely beautiful, stunning, terrific, picturesque, grand, gorgeous…And so on, and so on. To dwarves, of course. Elves liked greenery more than stones, so they would probably not find it _that_ terrific. So it was very surprising when the Elven King and his people started visiting Erebor more often. Much more often. Everyone knew Thranduil liked jewellery, Mahal knows he was a bit abnormal for an elf… what with his love for gems and inexplicable affection for elks. But still, with all this he was never very fond of dwarves, at least everyone thought so, so why he started visiting Erebor so often was a mystery.

"Fine," sighed Thorin. He needed to have steady relationship with the Elven neighbours, so, fine, he would have to suffer these meetings with Thranduil.

The Elven King strode into the hall with grace. He was wearing a very beautiful white floor-length gown and so many leaves and flowers on his head, that Thorin wondered how he could walk and see what's around him at all…

_Just like a freaking bride_, thought Thorin... This idea scared him really much, so he decided to forget about it as soon as his mind would let him…

The relationship with the elves was much better now. So he would be polite and nice.

"Hello, Thranduil. How can I help you?"

"Hello, Thorin, honey…" Thranduil started lazily.

_Excuse me… Honey? _

"I was just passing by… thought I would come for a moment, see the Arkenstone again and you, and your nice place... Do you mind?"

Thorin exchanged glances with Balin, who was still near him. Balin's eyes were amused, Thorin's – absolutely horrified. _What? "You and your nice place…" Oh Mahal…_

Thorin desperately tried to compose himself and maintain what was left of his appearance after words like these and like that "honey"…

"Welcome to Erebor again, King Thranduil, your elves and you are welcome to visit us whenever you like and stay as long as you wish." said Thorin, trying to be polite. He was a king after all, he needed to stay calm. Calm and regal – Thorin's recipe for everyday life.

He regretted those words almost as soon as he said them.

"Thank you, my king, your offer is much appreciated." Thranduil beamed at him, he looked so… pleased.

And… "_My__ king_"?

"I'll stay for a few days, if it is alright with you." continued the elf. "Beautiful place your Erebor is. I want to see more of it." He smiled sweetly and winked. "And as tradition demands, today we are going to have a royal social evening, I guess? I'm sure you've already organized everything - offering me to stay? That's so courteous of you. So, anyone to show me my chambers? I'll need to change for the evening…"

Thorin was absolutely stunned, pale, jaw dropped, eyes wide. Balin had to even poke him in the ribs.

"Ah… Balin, tell someone… to see King Thranduil to... the Royal Guest Chambers." He finally managed to say. Balin nodded and left, Thranduil and his escort behind him. But before that the Elven King smiled at Thorin even wider, said "See you soon" and winked again.

* * *

Meanwhile, two travelers were passing Mirkwood.

"I think we should visit the Elven King as well," said Gandalf. "He won't think it polite if he knows we were here and didn't come to see him."

"I guess you're right, Gandalf" answered his hobbit companion. When they were nearing the Elven Castle, a group of Elves came out of it and approached them.  
"Mithrandir, welcome to Mirkwood," a very beautiful blonde elf said and smiled.

"Legolas," Gandalf bowed his head a little. "We're happy to see you! This is my friend, Bilbo Baggins from the Shire, and this, Bilbo, is the young prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

"Yes, and probably soon-to-be prince of Erebor too…" mumbled Legolas. "I hope it'll never happen though…"

"What do you mean?" asked Gandalf.

"Later."

"I'm happy to meet you, prince Legolas!" Bilbo said blushing a little, meeting royalty was always unnerving. No matter how many of them you already knew.

"I've heard a lot about you, Bilbo Baggins, and I know about your great deeds. It's an honour to meet you in person."

Bilbo blushed deeper. Legolas smiled at them and offered to follow him to the castle.

"I'm sorry that father can't greet you today."

"Why?" Gandalf asked looking concerned. "Is he well?"

"Yes, physically he's quite well, Mithrandir, but mentally – I wouldn't be so sure…" Legolas smiled sadly.

"We actually were hoping to see him."

"It's impossible at the moment, because he's not in the castle. He's not even in Mirkwood. Actually…" Legolas dropped his gaze and was silent for a moment. "Actually he left for Erebor… He... Oh, Mithrandir, I don't even know how to say it... It's so absurd... He... Well, he..."

"Is he starting a war with Erebor?" Gandalf exclaimed. "If so – we need to hurry, we need to prevent it somehow… it's terrible…"

"What? A war? squeaked Bilbo.

"No, my friends, much, much worse than that..."

"What can be worse than a war?"

"Believe me, there are things far worse than a war… He… well, he… Oh, I can't make myself say it… " Legolas paused and covered his beautiful face with his palm. "Mithrandir! He's there to court their King!" he finally blurted out.

"WHAT?" cried Gandalf and Bilbo together.

"He's there to court… Thorin?" Bilbo asked hoarsly.

_To court my Thorin?_

"Yes. And I really hope he won't succeed," Legolas answered. "But he's quite… inventive… and resourceful… I don't really know..."

It was impossible. It was a nightmare but in waking life.

Bilbo fainted.

* * *

When Balin came back, Thorin was still sitting where he left him, jaw still dropped and eyes even wider if it were possible.

"Thorin…" Balin tried to start a talk with his King.

"Balin!" Thorin whispered. "What on earth did I get myself into?!"

"Well, nothing too bad, my king, don't be afraid," Balin said. "At least for now it's fine… You'll have to organize that social evening though I guess…" Balin looked at Thorin's deadpan-face and added hastily. "Well, I can organize it myself, it would be better in the current situation."

"Current situation? Balin, tell me… What are you thinking? What does it all mean?"

"Well, Thorin, you're always so blind, I wonder how… Never mind… I guess THIS means, that King Thranduil is … um… that King Thranduil is _interested _in you…"


	8. Chapter 7 The Royal Social Evening

**I just wanted to thank you everyone for reading and following and favouriting, and for your wonderful reviews, it means so much to me, thank you again! **

**Here's the next chapter, please, let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 7 The Royal Social Evening**

**Erebor.**

"Thorin. Just be yourself." Balin was instructing his King for the social evening, while helping him dress. "But not too much. You mustn't actually be rude with him. And don't insult him, whatever he says or does. And don't be too nice either. And be patient."

Thorin sighed. When numerous orcs, wargs, even the dragon couldn't kill him, this evening with Thranduil would do the job.

"It's just one evening. I think I'll survive."

Balin smiled reassuringly.

"You'll have to speak to him anyway, but try not to be alone with him, always have someone from the Company near you."

"That I can do. Thank you, Balin. Let's go and meet this madness…"

The throne room was redecorated. It was somehow greener, there were tables with food and ale and wine and even some green food especially for the elves. There were all members of the Company, some dwarf lords from Thorin's Council and Thranduil with his escort consisting of 8 exclusively blond elves.

"Uncle, he's nice, you know," Kili whispered into Thorin's ear, appearing out of thin air with an evil smile. "I think you will look so good together..."

"Kili, what are you talking about?" asked Thorin trying to conceal his irritation and playing dumb. That's what he was going to do - play as dumb as a king could be…

"You understand me perfectly well, dear uncle," Kili continued whispering, pretending that he was smoothing Thorin's hair. "And the "halfling problem" would be solved automatically, someone… let me think... um... for example, Bofur… or that, what's his name… Bofin? Aren't they relatives? Someone of them could go to the Shire and get the hobbit for themselves… Everyone would be so happy…"

"What do you want from me, Kili!"

"Nothing... I'm just trying to show you how perfect all this situation is... Have a nice evening!" Kili winked and left. Little devil.

Oh, these irritating nephews… Thorin tried to look relaxed and casual but now he couldn't... after those words… Why didn't he think about it before? And now he was stuck here with the mad elf when anyone, any dwarf and even worse - any hobbit in the Shire could freely court his burglar, and he could do nothing about it. What did he think letting him go…

"Uncle…"

"Fili…"

"Calm down. Don't listen to Kili… It looks like Thranduil's coming to talk to you... I'll stay with you."

"Fine." grumbled Thorin. Though he was very grateful, Fili was such a kind lad…

Actually both of his nephews were good and kind. They just had different methods…

"Thoooriin…" Thranduil sang approaching the dwarf. "Glad to see you again…You look good." he was smiling so sweetly that Thorin wanted to drink something. Something strong.

"And this is your nephew? Mili? Oh no... Dwilli? No, Dwalli... No no no, it's another dwarf, right, Dwobbli, your guard guy, yeah... Sorry, I remember, I remember, you are Lili!"

"Fili."

"Oh, sorry, Vili, right, how could I forget… And where's your other nephew, the one named-"

"Kili. He's here, but busy at the moment." Fili smiled politely, though he looked like he was ready to throttle the elf for those names.

"Oh, Thorin, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes, you can." Thorin answered stiffly.

"Privately?"

"Fili is my nephew and my heir, I have no secrets from him."

"Fine." Thranduil pouted a little. "I actually wanted to ask you something… Would you like to have a ride around your mountain with me tomorrow? I want to see the surroundings. Can you do this for me?"

Thorin's jaw dropped. It dropped so many times today, that tomorrow it would ache, that's for sure.

"Well… I would love to… But tomorrow I'm busy. Kingly duties, you know."

"The day after tomorrow?"

"Oh. No, sorry. The day after tomorrow I have a very serious council meeting…"

"And in two days?"

" It's Fili's birthday in two days…"

"And after that?"

"Spring-cleaning in my Mountain."

Thorin almost shocked himself. He found so many reasons so quickly. It was really impressive. He smiled. _Now Thranduil will go home. At last... _

Oh no, Thorin, oh no.

"I can wait."

"What? Wait?"

"Yes, I'll live here and wait until you have a day off and we can ride out." Thranduil smiled. That was worse. Thranduil living here for a week or even more, waiting… Thorin had no choice.

"Fine… I think I can find some time for a ride the day after tomorrow…"

"Excellent!" the elf beamed and bowed his head a little. "I'll go have a drink. See you, Thorin, Pili." He waved a kiss to Thorin and left.

"Soooo," Kili appeared out of nowhere again. "Uncle Thorin, Mili dear brother, it seems this elf knows what he wants…" he laughed a little hysterically.

Fili made a face but then laughed with him. Kili's laughter was irresistible and very contagious.

Thorin just covered his face with his palm and sighed.

"We'll be with you, uncle," Fili patted his uncle's tense shoulder. "We won't abandon you to the whims of fate, I promise."

* * *

**Mirkwood**.

"Gandalf, I probably should go back home…" Bilbo started when they were alone. "I'm not sure I want to attend a … a wedding of some sort… or something... really…"

"Don't tell me you give up so easily Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf threw up his hands. "Where is your logic? How can you be sure Thorin reciprocates his feelings or whatever it is there in Thranduil's head? The last time I checked, our King Under the Mountain hated elves, especially their king…"

"Things change. And you heard Legolas, "he's inventive and resourceful", as if he needs it with his looks…" the hobbit started pacing. "Oh, Gandalf. Can't you see? It is only logical - what chance do _I _have? With this gorgeous beautiful elf trying... you saw him... tall and graceful… bedroom eyes... breathtaking eyebrows... a King and all that… and me – what about me, eh? How would you describe _me_? Let me think... um… short... hairy feet... ordinary… for a hobbit anyway… not royalty… far from it actually…"

"But Bilbo, friend, you followed Thorin on his quest, you saved his life, many times, you..."

"Gandalf, stop it."

"We're leaving tomorrow even if I have to drag you. We'll be in Erebor in no more than a week, and we'll see… You have many friends there anyway, whatever happens, you won't be alone."

* * *

**Erebor. **

They say that when you sleep in some new place, which is not your home, your dreams can be prophetic. That night Thranduil had strange, very strange, but not unpleasant dreams.

_He was sitting on Thorin's throne, with the Arkenstone in his lap and he was covered with different beautiful dwarven gems from head to toe, he was so beautiful… _

_Thorin was sitting near him on a little stool… he was smiling at Thranduil, in his eyes Thranduil could see admiration and longing and so much love for the Elven King... _

_Dwarves were dancing around them, wearing beautiful dresses made from flowers and leaves. Even that brutal Dwalin was wearing such a dress… It suited him. He was singing a serenade somewhere in the corner, and in the dream he had such a gorgeous bel canto, that Thranduil thought - nothing could be better. _

_He was the King of TWO powerful kingdoms, he was the best elf ever, who could compare to him... oh no one... He was smiling gloriously… _

Thranduil was very disappointed when he woke up in the morning and understood it was only a dream… He swore to himself that he would turn it into reality.


	9. Chapter 8 I'm here

I'm sorry, guys, I'm not very cheerful these days, so not much humour in this chapter. But Bilbo and Thorin finally meet, that's something at least, right? Ok, I'll be happy to know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 8** **I'm here**

"What are you thinking about, Bilbo?"

"Um…I'm thinking about my life and that only now I'm beginning to understand why I felt what I felt and why I'm feeling what I'm feeling..."

"You are indeed very good at riddles, my friend…"

"Sorry, Gandalf… It's just… Just imagine. You live in a place you love, a place where you were born, everything is familiar, everything, everyone… But sometimes you go out and look around the familiar places and people, and you suddenly feel so alone, so sad and alone, though there's no reason, at all… Why? You don't know… It's very strange, because you're at home. It's your home. What else do you need? And then… and then you meet someone… You meet The Person, and your heart stops… it starts beating again, but everything's changed. You may not even notice it, but if you are observant enough you'll see, everything, absolutely everything's different. I'm not observant enough, Gandalf… I'm not observant at all… I'm rather think-headed… but now I understand… So then, when the person is gone, when you don't have that person in your life anymore, home or not home, you suddenly begin to understand why you feel so lonely in this familiar place... and why you felt this way, always, even before… it's because, he's not there... even back then when you didn't know him, you felt that you needed him, though you didn't know what exactly you needed… but it's better – to know, I wouldn't change that… that's what I'm thinking about. Weird, eh? "

"Beautiful…"

They were both quiet for some time.

Gandalf and Bilbo left Lake Town two days ago. Legolas accompanied them, but was silent most of the time. He _needed_ to drag his father somehow out of Erebor, whatever the price... He was thinking and trying to plan what to do with him when he saw a group of Elves on the horizon, they were very far but he could see that they were leaving the Lonely Mountain.

"Finally!" exclaimed Legolas and smiled brightly. "Finally, Gandalf, Bilbo, look there! It's my father's escort, and he must be with them, oh thank goodness he came to senses…"

When they met the elves in an hour or so, everyone was deeply disappointed.

"Only four of you… Where are the others? Where's my father?" Legolas asked.

"King Thranduil is in Erebor, prince Legolas." answered one of them. "There were some... complications... but now everything is fine. Our King is staying in Erebor, and we're just sent to bring him more clothes, he already wore everything he had with him."

Legolas thought he would gladly fall onto the ground face down and cry right there and then… Bit he was a prince. So he had to take the heat.

"What complications?" he asked frowning.

"A skirmish." The elf answered calmly. But when he saw their shocked faces, he started explaining rather hastily. "Everything is fine, my prince, everyone's alive. It was four days ago, when King Thorin and our King left the Mountain for a ride. There were only six of us in the company: two Kings, King Thorin's nephews and two of us… when suddenly the orcs attacked us, there were about twenty of them but we managed of course. King Thorin was the only one wounded, but it is just a scratch, nothing serious, though he would die then and there, if not for our King's help, he saved the dwarf when he was attacked by an orc him from behind. And now they are like… best friends, so the King's staying, and we are instructed to bring him new clothes and quickly." He ended.

"_Best friends_?"

Legolas stared, his eyes unreadable. He didn't know what to say. Gandalf grimaced. Bilbo just covered his eyes with his hand and stood like a statue. Legolas was the first to break the silence.

"Fine. You can go and do whatever my father told you…"

The elves bowed and left.

"My mad father… what have you done…" muttered Legolas.

"At least we know everyone's alive…" said Gandalf.

No one answered.

"We'll be at the Gates in an hour or so…" He tried again.

No one answered.

"Fine." murmured Gandalf.

* * *

It was still very early. Most of the dwarves in the Mountain were still asleep, but the King's nephews were too irrepressible for that. They decided to walk out of the Mountain and have some sword fighting with each other, because there really was nothing else for them to do… The other option was to go, wake and irritate their uncle, but it was too risky, Thorin was extremely grumpy in the morning. It was the time of the day when NO ONE would want to pester him, not even Thranduil…

So - walk out and have a sword fight then.

When they reached the gates they saw a very strange group of travelers approaching the Mountain.

"Noooo, I can't believe it, look, Fiiii..."

"I KNOW!"

"It's Bilbo!"

"And Gandalf!"

"And one more elf…"

"Yes, but who cares now, now when we have..."

"Yeah, I know, when we have what we have…"

"Right… But, it's Bilbo Baggins, I can't believe it, Kili, oh Mahal, that's the best thing that could happen to us in this nasty situation!"

They started running towards their burglar.

"Bilboooo!"

They knocked him off his feet with the force of their affectionate embrace and Bilbo landed just in the middle of a huge puddle with two annpying dwarven princes atop of him.

"Bilbo!"

"Bilbo!"

"Why are you lying there?!"

"Get up!"

"Fili, Kili!"Bilbo exclaimed indignantly while they were helping him up. "As much as I'm happy to see you… it was very bad of you, very bad indeed to throw me into the mud, as if it wasn't enough - having to endure this tiring journey here after your weird letters, and now this..."

"Oh, Bilbo…" Kili hugged the muddy hobbit tightly. "We knew you loved us too much, we knew you wouldn't be able to live without us!"

Fili laughed happily and joined the hug. This made Bilbo's heart melt, after all those things, letters, journey, Mirkwood, Thranduil and Thorin "best friends", and now the puddle, he felt very happy near the brothers. They were like the sun, whatever happened… their smiles could fix anything.

"Fine, yes, right… how could I even think of leaving you two and going home…" he laughed.

"Gandalf, we're happy to see you too, and thank you for bringing our hobbit safe!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Fili, Kili. And this is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. Legolas, these are two heirs of the line of Durin, Fili and Kili. How is Erebor these days?" he winked.

"Prince? You mean… that… that he…" Kili stuttered grabbing Bilbo's hand.

"Yes, I am exactly who you think I am, you know my father I assume, King Thranduil of Mirkwood? Is he here? " Legolas managed a small smile.

"Yes, yes, he is here. And it's pleasure to meet you, Prince Legolas." answered Fili.

"I'm happy to meet you to, Young Princes. I'm sorry but I need to see my father. It's an urgent business."

"Let's get inside then, he must be still asleep though. I'll show you to his chambers." Fili offered trying to look regal like Thorin.

"Hey lads, I really, REALLY need to have a wash, and immediately." Bilbo interjected. He was still covered in mud all over his face, hair and small body.

"Oh, Bilbo, of course!"

"You can have the Royal Baths all for yourself,- "

"They are big, -"

"And no one's there this early in the morning!"

"And plenty of hot water!"

"Really? Erebor is that comfortable?" laughed Bilbo. "If I knew, I would never leave it in the first place!"

* * *

The baths were gorgeous. They were huge and Royal indeed. Bilbo looked around, he was in a big hall where he assumed he could leave his things and in the far corner he could see a small door. Behind it was a huge chamber with water tanks and wooden benches all around. It was nice to see some wood in the stony mountain. The smell was marvellous, the lovely combination of herbs, lemon and soap.

"Ahhh," Bilbo sighed contently. "Royal indeed…" He smiled and started undressing.

After a bath Bilbo felt better. He dressed in fresh (never mind that dwarvish) clothes kindly provided by Kili, and decided to sit in the hall for a while, just enjoying the welcomed privacy and the warm and moist air of the Baths.

Before that he felt sort of filthy, not only because of his Puddle Experience but also because he felt like someone had robbed him… Bilbo thought it was his only advantage, that bond between him and Thorin when he saved him from Azog so long ago, and now Thranduil spoiled it all… as if he knew…No, of course Bilbo was grateful and happy that Thorin was alive and well, he would thank the Elf at the next opportunity. But now he knew he stood no chance with Thorin.

After a bath though he felt much better. He thought that perhaps he could at least have a good time here in Erebor, meet his friends from the Company, that would not be so bad... And if there was something between Thorin and The Elf, well… the Mountain was huge, he could just avoid them...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps from outside. He heard someone stop abruptly, apparently seeing that the door was ajar and some of his muddy footprints there... After a moment he heard the sound of that someone unsheathing a sword and a hoarse voice demanding "Who is there?"

Bilbo smiled. At this very moment he suddenly forgot all his worries, he felt so warm, this voice... This voice, however hoarse and grumpy it was in the morning, this voice was home.

"No need for a sword here, Thorin," he answered quietly, smiling wider, Thorin could hear him surely. The baths' acoustics couldn't compare to anything. Especially when these Baths were inside the Mountain. "It's only me."

There was a pause, just for a moment, and then Thorin burst into the hall, disheveled and mussy and half-awake. He just stared at Bilbo with wide eyes, his sword in one hand, a towel in the other… After opening and closing his mouth once or twice he finally uttered in disbelief.

"Burglar?"


	10. Chapter 9 You're here

**Chapter 9 You're here.**

Just another day.

Thorin opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was beautifully decorated with different gems and semi-precious stones... beautiful ... and… he only just noticed… - _oh Mahal how did THAT happen_?! - with lots of greenery. It looked very weird there. Must be Thranduil's work…

_Oh Mahal save me..._

Thorin sat up in bed, not that he wanted to get up, he just didn't want to look at the greenery any longer.

He desperately tried to draw back his hair into something, but it didn't work. He needed to wash his hair and finally rebraid it. He was starting to look unkingly. It was improper.

Actually it was a disaster, since that foolish skirmish with orcs – oh, only Thorin could have such luck as to go for a walk with an_ elf_ and meet an _orc pack_ (as if the elf wasn't enough) - everyone had been mothering him since then... Thranduil carried him food and all those terrible flowers and leaves and now… this _greenery_... Thorin grimaced. Yes he treated the elf much better now, he had to, what with him saving Thorin's life... Though he still didn't like the Elven King much, he didn't know why... There was something about him… Something fake. But he had to pretend, Thranduil saved him – that's why.

But it was just too much. The elf forbade him to have a wash in order not to soak his "wounds" (he dramatically announced that he was a healer and everyone had to listen to him, and Thorin had wished for a bath for almost a week since then) – THAT was really too much. Today Thorin decided that nothing would stop him from going to his gorgeous Royal Baths.

He got out of bed, took a towel and his sword. If he had to fight his way to the Baths through the elf's stupidity he would gladly do it.

Luckily everyone was still asleep and he reached the Baths without any problem. Kili passed him by though, he obviously was in a hurry, and didn't even mock him and his unbraided hair… He just smiled at his uncle, winked and went his own way. That was odd, but not unpleasant. Finally his nephews learned some manners and some respect. With these pleasant thoughts Thorin reached the Baths. And stopped. The door was opened a little and there were muddy footprints all around, there was actually so much mud that the footprints couldn't be seen - just spread mud. Lots of spread mud.

Who could make such a mess... There was someone in the Baths' hall, and he or she was covered in mud. That was all Thorin could deduce.

"Who is there?" The dwarf king asked unsheathing the sword. And after a moment he heard what he simply _couldn't_ hear, because how_… just… how…_

"No need for a sword here, Thorin, it's only me." spoke a quiet voice. Oh that voice. Thorin would recognize it anywhere, and he was ready to hear it anywhere but... in his Baths? He was dreaming. It couldn't be true.

Mud completely forgotten, he burst into the Baths' hall and stopped in front of the person he wished to see for so long. He couldn't believe it.

"Burglar?" he finally managed to say.

"Hello, Thorin" Bilbo was smiling gently.

Thorin just stared. Bilbo shifted under his gaze but was still smiling.

"Are you still angry with me for that Arkenstone affair?" The hobbit asked mockingly nodding towards the sword.

"Oh… No…" Thorin sheathed his sword back hastily. "Am I dreaming?" he asked, never taking his eyes off Bilbo's face.

"No, I don't think so."

"Am I mad then?"

Bilbo frowned.

"Not sure..." he answered hesitantly. _What's wrong?_

"You're here then?"

"Yes, I guess I am."

"You're here." Thorin strode to Bilbo and grabbed him, holding him close. "You've come to me, my burglar…" he murmured. "I can't believe you're here... You've come back to me..."

Bilbo was absolutely red, shocked and confused. He was hugging Thorin... But he couldn't be so lucky. It was impossible. Thorin couldn't be that fond of him. So there was only one option left. Did Thorin lose his mind while Bilbo was away? He looked strange. He was pale. His beautiful hair - greasy and unbraided. He behaved very, very strangely.

"Um… Thorin… I'm… happy to see you… too… but…" Bilbo stuttered.

"You're not going anywhere, hobbit." The dwarf interrupted him stepping back a little - only to see the halfling's face again. "You're staying. You're staying forever. You understand? Here in Erebor forever. With me, forever." He announced somewhat regally but agitatedly, hands gripping Bilbo's shoulders.

Fine, that was it, Thorin definitely was out of his mind, _it must be that crazy elf's fault_ – _either his craziness was contagious, or he did something to Thorin_, Bilbo thought.

"Yes, Thorin, I'm staying, all right? Calm down, my friend." He said frowning deeper, but seeing Thorin's hurt expression he thought for a bit, and added cautiously. "Um… My king?"

A bit much. At this moment Thorin's eyes watered and he fell upon Bilbo's neck. "Oh, Bilbo, my hobbit…" was all he managed to whisper.

The situation was critical, thought Bilbo hugging Thorin back and gently stroking his hair. Thorin _needed_ help. And then he remembered… _The skirmish!_ _Did Thorin hit his head?!_

"Thorin," Bilbo tried to ask, and it was not a simple task, he was almost buried in Thorin's huge mane of hair and hugged so tightly - he could barely breathe. Though it felt good. So good… And Thorin smelled so Thorin… Bilbo needed to distract himself.

"Thorin! I was told you were injured in a skirmish, tell me, what happened to you..."

"No, Halfling, not now... I don't want to talk about anything that involves _The Elf_ now." answered the dwarf starting to stroke the hobbit's curly hair in return.

_The elf_... Bilbo smiled. He wouldn't call his lover The Elf… And if Thorin didn't want to talk about him… so there was nothing between them, and perhaps Bilbo still would have a chance... when Thorin recovered from this strange unTHORINish madness, of course... after that Bilbo could try and court him somehow…

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Royal Guest Chambers.**

Thranduil was lying on his huge bed, which was a little too empty to his taste. He was sleeping lightly with slices of cucumber all over his face and neck, because everyone knows that the secret of good looks lies is good sleep and facial care. It was still very early and he was not very happy when he heard a loud knock at his door.

He decided to ignore it… at first… but what if it was Thorin… He groaned and got up. Remembering that he still had cucumbers all over his face he decided to ask who it was. And how was he surprised to hear the voice of his own son behind the door. He immediately opened it.

"Legolas my heart, what are you doing here?"

"Father, we need to talk." Legolas answered grimacing and sighing at the sight of cucumbers...

"Let's talk, if we need…" sighed Thranduil, letting his son enter his chamber. "But it is early, and I was hoping to sleep a few more hours, my skin needs some more relaxation…"

"Your precious skin and you've had far too much relaxation, father, don't you think?" Legolas blurted out without thinking. And it was a bad idea… His father was a very short-tempered elf after all.

"How dare you talk to YOU FATHER AND YOUR KING like that?!" stormed Thranduil. And truly, how dared he? Thranduil was a king, he could do whatever he wanted.

"Father," Legolas sighed and hugged his furious father. "Let's go home, my dear father, mmm? I've come to take you home, we need you there. This stupid idea…"

"Stupid idea?!" Thranduil pushed his son away. Now he was absolutely enraged. "STUPID IDEA?! Can't you see how much I've already done? I'm very clever, and that is a very clever idea, like all the ideas of mine! By the way my orc plan worked perfectly, you can't disagree it was very clever…"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Legolas. "Your what?! Father! How could you?! I thought something was wrong with that skirmish, when I heard that no one was in danger except for King Thorin and how nobly you saved him… Father! How could you? He could have been killed!" Legolas almost shouted.

"Everything was under control, Legolas, who do you think I am - an amateur? I hired the most trustworthy orcs…"

"Trustworthy orcs?! Do you understand what you're saying?"

"Legolas! Don't you forget that I'm still your father and your king. And you must obey my decisions, and hold your tongue!" snapped out the King.

But after a few moments he softened and said.

"Legolas, my dear son, please understand me. I'm a footstep away from the throne of Erebor! We are on very good terms with Thorin now. I'm courting him. He likes me already I can see it. And he's very hot himself, I like him, and I want him - for myself. No one will steal him from me."

He smiled sweetly and started removing cucumbers from his face.

"And you, Legolas," he added. "had better watch and learn, when the time comes that you want some dwarf pet for yourself, you'll find my experience extremely useful..."

Legolas rolled his eyes and fell facedown onto his father's bed.


	11. Chapter 10 Bad luck

**Hello, everyone, I'm so SO sorry for the delay. Please forgive me! **

**Again I'll be happy to know what you think. **

**And thank you for reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

"Fili, what do you think will happen, now when Bilbo is here?" Kili asked his brother when they were finally alone in their chambers. "Do you think we have a chance to get rid of The Elf?"

It seemed this nickname would stick to Thranduil somehow. For a very long time.

It was a very fussy day, they were settling three new guests of the Lonely Mountain (though they were hoping that one of them would stay forever...), and as the Royal Guest Chambers were occupied by the Elven King, who obviously was not going to vacate any time soon, they had to find a good enough place to stay for an unpretentious elven prince, a rather quick-tempered wizard and the Royal Burglar. The Royal part of the title for Kili and Fili and the whole mountain of course meant not only the highness of his position at court, but also that the hobbit belonged to the Royalty of Erebor, which is the line of Durin - Thorin, Fili and Kili that is. Thorin of course believed that it meant only him and him alone.

"I don't know, Kiii..." yawned Fili falling onto the bed. "But poor Thorin… He IS now between the hammer and the anvil… I only hope he makes the right choice… And that he has a choice at all, actually." The dwarf stretched lazily and yawned again. "I'm tired…"

"Fili." Kili sat on the bed and took his brother's hand firmly. "Fili, we must help. It concerns our family. I don't want to live the rest of my life with this Elf and his cucumbers and strawberries or whatever else he has on his face… I don't want to see those things on our uncle's face..."

"Hell no! I think The Elf's son is not so bad… Listen," Fili sat up and started whispering conspiratorially to his brother's ear. "When I saw him to Thranduil's chambers this morning, I was delayed… accidentally… near their door... boot problem... you see, so... I might have overheard something... The prince was asking him to leave Erebor, to go home... Then the shouting started and I had to get out of there…" he paused looking at his brother expectantly.

"So? What does that mean?"

"Oh, Kiiii…" Fili sighed and yawned again. "You're so dense sometimes my dear brother..." he chuckled.

"FILI!"

"Fine, all right. THAT means, that the prince can become our ally, you understand now, eh?"

"The elf prince? ... Hey!" Kili brightened. "You're right, Fii…" he smiled. "Tomorrow we'll talk to him!"

"Tomorrow. Yes. Now I want to sleep, Kili. And you should too. Remember what The Elf says - you need to sleep a lot to look good in the morning or something like that..."

"Oh, Fiiii… How will I sleep now when you reminded me of Him and His girly habits?" Kili made a disgusted face and pretended that he was vomiting. "I'll have nightmares…"

Someone tapped on the door.

"I hope it's not him… Or I won't be able to sleep for a week…" grumbled Fili mimicking his uncle's famous scowl while Kili was getting up to open the door.

"Bilbo?" the younger dwarf asked in surprise. "Why are you here?"

Bilbo looked upset in the least. He was gloomy and uncheerful. He lifted his eyes and Kili flinched. This hobbit could kill if he needed to... and he was glaring at the dwarf as if his favourite doily has just been incinerated.

"Bilbo?"

"Can I stay overnight here with you?" The hobbit asked.

"Um…" Kili mumbled looking helplessly towards Fili. And Fili helped.

"Bilbo," he smiled encouragingly. "We'll talk and then decide, all right?"

He was the elder brother and the wiser one.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

Bilbo and Thorin finally left the Royal Baths only 2 hours after their reunion. First hour and about 45 minutes they were just talking and hugging each other occasionally. And the last 15 minutes Thorin was washing himself hurriedly, because he was worried, extremely worried that Bilbo would go without him, though the hobbit solemnly swore that he would wait. Thorin still couldn't believe his luck. When he finished, Bilbo was still there where Thorin left him.

"So soon?" he asked surprised. "How did you manage to wash your hair so quickly?"

"I always do it like this." Thorin lied smoothly and smiled. _When I have to check that my burglar is not stolen from me... _He couldn't say that, though he wanted to. The cool water helped him and he came to senses partially and thought that perhaps he got a little ahead of himself showing his affection for the hobbit. He didn't want to scare him away. And he wasn't sure that he Thorin Oakenshield was meant in that letter of Bilbo's... He needed to find it out and if he was wanted, then he would do anything to be with Bilbo. That's what he decided. Anyway, he wasn't going to clear the way for Bofur or anyone else so easily, so...

"Bilbo," he started glaring at the corner of the room. Here was the real Thorin, Bilbo thought. Serious, glaring and all that… _So his madness must be attack-like_...

"Bilbo…" he repeated. "The Royal Guest Chambers are occupied at the moment, so… do you mind… do you mind… ah…" his voice was regal and calm, though he started fidgeting with his wet hair… "Bilbo. Do you mind living in my chambers?" he finally asked. And hastily added: "They are big and quite comfortable, I actually have four rooms for myself, and that's more than enough, and you'll have your own room of course. There's really nothing else fitting we could give you at the moment…" He felt himself blushing. Though he hoped the hobbit would think it was a bath's effect.

"Of course I don't mind Thorin," Bilbo smiled happily. "Why would I? We shared an adventure together, didn't we? We were sleeping on the ground most of the time and in a pile with a dozen other dwarves. I'm the same hobbit, Thorin, do you think I mind sharing a chamber with you?" Bilbo chuckled. "And thank you for your offer, I'm gladly accepting it. It is an honour actually - to share a chamber with a king." he winked and laughed lightly.

Thorin just stared at him. After a minute of staring at each other, Thorin finally smiled. And it was such a stunning smile, that it took Bilbo's breath away. For the first time he himself initiated a timid hug. Thorin hugged him back eagerly.

"Let us go, Bilbo Baggins," he smiled taking his things and moving to the door tugging Bilbo with him. "I'll show you our chambers."

_Our_ chambers… Bilbo liked the sounding of that… liked it more than what was safe in his current uncertain situation.

Finally many hours later everyone was settled, Gandalf occupied the last vacant chamber left in the Royal Wing. Legolas decided to stay in his father's suite of rooms, because they really were enough for both of them considering the fact that they were even bigger that Thorin's, though Thranduil was displeased endlessly saying something like "now it is a crowded place… how am I supposed to live here…". But Legolas was a kind and patient soul, he loved his father no matter what and was immune to his oddities.

Bilbo was taken to Thorin's chambers of course. He was given a nice green room near Thorin's own bedroom. Bilbo smiled. It was too good to be true. He thought that if Thorin's chamber was a hut, with nothing to sit on he still would be content... even if Thorin didn't have his kingdom back Bilbo would be happy to have him... it would be even easier, they could both live simply in Bag End... if only Thorin reciprocated his feelings...

He was so occupied with those thoughts that he didn't notice Thorin come in with two huge fur blankets.

"Here, Halfling…" Thorin started awkwardly. "Take these, and you won't get cold at night, it's cold you know... nights are cold here… it's a mountain, so…"

"Thank you, Thorin, are you sure you can spare them?"

"Of course," Thorin gave Bilbo a small smile relaxing a little. "I'll be fine, I have my fur coat."

"Oh… Of course. Thank you again." said the hobbit taking the blankets from Thorin and putting them on his bed.

"Um… Thorin…" Bilbo started innocently when they were rudely interrupted by…

"Thoooriiin…" sang a loud voice from Thorin's room. "Why are you not in bed, darling? What did I tell you?"

Thorin's eyes went wide and he grabbed the door knob with one hand and Bilbo's elbow with another. Bilbo for his part desperately tried to conceal his emotions though it didn't work, because when Thorin noticed his expression he hastily started to explain.

"Bilbo. Listen. It's…"

"Thorin, are you sure it's okay that I'll be living here? I don't want to… interfere… you should have told me… I would have stayed with Gandalf or someone else... "

"That's not what you're thinking, halfling..." Thorin exclaimed underbreath. "Oh Mahal, this Elf… I'll dispose of him and come back and explain everything… all right? Stay."

Bilbo didn't answer. With a heavy heart Thorin left his room and stepped into his own where Thranduil was lying on _his bed_.

_Mahal… I will never ever sleep in that bed again… not ever. I'll be sleeping on the floor, or on Bilbo's doorstep… but not in that bed - not after that_.

"Thranduil," he said stiffly. "How can I help you? May I ask what you're doing in my chambers?" _In my bed, what are you doing in MY BED you green-crazed, cucumber-loving…_

"Oh Thorin dear," Thranduil smiled obviously ignoring Thorin's questions and very unpleased facial expression. "You made me worry. Why did you leave your room when you're wounded, when I told you to stay in bed. And your hair is braided and clean, oh don't tell me you went to the Baths?! I never thought you were this reckless…"

Thorin inhaled deeply. He desperately tried to repeat in his head that "_it is a king, he is a king, elven king, you can't just kill him and hide the body, keep your hands away from the sword_... "

"Thank you for your concern. I'm quite fine as you can see. And I _need_ some privacy. " Thorin was strong, he managed it.

"Of course, Thorin," Thranduil smiled sweetly and stood up. "I just wanted to inform you that my son is here and he will be staying in my rooms."

"I'm aware." _Can't just kill him… but maybe I can slap him?_

"So you understand what this means…"

_What?_

"What?!" he asked incredulously.

"It means that to meet privately we'll need to use your chambers. I'll come later."

And Thranduil left.

Thorin stood there with his hands in his hair and just stared at his bed... Dear, sweet, beloved Mahal... At this rate Thorin was going to be driven out of his own mountain.

And then he remembered. Bilbo!

"Hobbit!" He ran to the hobbit's room but it was already empty. Bilbo left. He must have heard all that. Thorin was a fool to think Bilbo wouldn't try to eavesdrop – what with that invisibility ring of his… And he said he didn't want _to interfere…_

"The blasted elf is trying to ruin my life!" Thorin shouted out loud not bothering that half a mountain would hear him.

He hurriedly scanned the room. Bilbo's things were still there. That was a good sign at least, if he decided to leave he would come to get them, and Thorin could explain… But explain what? That he was cornered by a crazy elf king? Thorin covered his face with his hands. That was a disaster. If he wanted to have even a tiny chance to get rid of the elf and to keep his hobbit, he needed some help... very soon.

Thorin sat on Bilbo's bed. There were his fur blankets. It looked so nice. It felt so nice. It would be so natural to... Thorin lied down shyly and closed his eyes. He would wait here, he had a reason at hand - his own bed had now the afterThranduil aftertaste… He would burn it later…


	12. Little chapter 11 Real love

A tiny update for today, I sincerely hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 11 Real love**

"How I hate this! Oh, what an insufferable, exasperating, impossible, unlovely, obnoxious… gorgeous dwarf!" stormed Thranduil pacing in his chambers 10 minutes after their short encounter with Thorin. The elf's blood boiled and he was not in the mood to even try to relax and calm. He was going to blow off some steam. "Legolas, my son, you tell me! What is wrong with him? I care for him, save his life, feed him, heal him, use kind words and compliment him. I flirt with him, constantly, all the time. I'm sick and tired of him!"

Thranduil plopped down on the bed and started combing his beautiful hair.

"I am good-looking." he cried out. "More good-looking than all the most handsome dwarves put together... And I'm a king. I'm tall. I can be a good friend. I can be a terrific lover. And what? This stubborn dwarf king is still trying to make it look like nothing's happening… "

"Father…" sighed Legolas.

"No, Legolas, don't father me. And don't make that face. I'm starting to think he has someone, or likes someone at least… You know anything?"

"Um… I have no idea …" said Legolas dropping his eyes. "And it's not our business anyway…"

"IT IS our business! It is MY business! I'm going to have this dwarf! I want him, he's mine, or will be!" growled the elf.

"Oh, father... My dear father. Listen to me. Please, listen." Legolas sighed and sat next to his father taking his comb and starting brushing his hair lightly. "You can't make someone love you, you can't make them either want you or need you, you know it. Everyone has their own free will. You may want him very much, more than anything even, but if he's not meant for you - he's out of your reach. Whatever you do... Well you can use some dark magic, of course, but it won't bring you love, because love is a light, and there's no light in the darkness, it will be obsession at most, nothing more… I know you're better than that… I know you want more."

"Of course I won't use dark magic, Legolas, I'm not even considering this variant... Who do you think I am…" said Thranduil resignedly. His huffing and puffing started to turn into lamenting. "But I want him. I want him near me. I deserve it. I think… I love him… probably…"

"No, you don't, believe me you don't."

"Why are you so sure? How can YOU know?"

"Because if you really loved him, you would let him do as he wishes, you would accept him and everything he does and wants, you would just pray that he's alright and happy." Thranduil rolled his eyes dramatically but was completely ignored.

"When you love," Legolas continued matter-of-factly, "you are happy if he's with you, and you accept it if he's not, you wish him well, no matter what. You don't want to own. You set the one you love free. But your so-called love is just what your ego wants, not you. Father. Forgive me my impudence. But someone has to open your eyes for you. You know what the real love is. And it's not what you're feeling now. It's not what you're doing."

Thranduil frowned.

"Oh, where did I get such a wise son…"

"Don't be sarcastic…"

"I'm not being sarcastic… "


	13. Chapter 12 Tempers

Hello, dear readers! _**Thank you so much**_ for you support and for spending your time on this story, it means much to me!

Thank you, and I hope you like the next chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 12 Tempers**

Thranduil did not come that evening, although he promised. Nor did Bilbo. No one deigned a visit.

Thorin woke up alone, having slept all night in Bilbo's bed. He stretched, looked around and decided to sulk. He obviously was abnormal, what did he want? He was a king, and everyone knows that kings are miserable and unhappy folk, what happiness did he ask for? What affections did he expect? So silly, so pathetic…

After pitying himself for five minutes, he was struck by the idea. _Where exactly did Bilbo sleep last night?_ At that all his sulking vanished as if by magic. He was furious. Where did this indecent hobbit sleep the whole night? In whose company? Well, he obviously wasn't Thorin's hobbit… Yet. But how could he be this immoral… Sleeping who knows where and who knows with whom… Thorin actually had some ideas on this point.

He hopped up, grabbed his sword and was almost near the door when…

"Good morning, Thorin. You are in my room."

_What? _

Bilbo was in the doorway, hands on his hips and apparently not in the mood at all.

"I... Good morning. I... came here to check on you, to see… if you're alright. And you were out..."

"You slept here."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. You did, Thorin, you slept here, it's obvious, look at the bed. AND if you're going to argue, I'll tell you, that I came earlier and saw you sleep."

"Oh… Well… It was cold and this room is… smaller and… warmer… and my blankets are here... "

"That's not entirely convincing, Thorin Oakenshield."

"Not… entirely… what?" stormed Thorin. "I at least was here in my chambers, in our chambers, all night long, and where have you been, Halfling? And with whom? Now that is very interesting! Probably with Bofur?"

"Bofur? Why Bofur?"

"Where have you been?!"

Oh Bilbo was tired of this insufferable kingly dwarf. Thorin was going to get what he deserved.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Thorin roared.

"With Bofur." Bilbo said and smiled frigidly.

"What?"

"With Bofur." Bilbo said again raising his eyebrows defiantly.

"With Bofur…" Thorin whispered dazedly. He felt like he lost his voice. It couldn't be…

"Yes, what's the problem?"

"Nothing… There's no problem…" said Thorin automatically and headed for the door. "I have some… things… to do. Duties. I must leave you now." With these words he left the room.

Thorin felt out of his mind. So that blasted letter never meant him… It was never him. Stupid, stupid old dwarf… of course it wasn't him.

What a disgusting day… What a disgusting revelation…

It was still early…

_But who cares?_

Thorin grabbed his fur coat and headed off to the ale cellarage.

* * *

"Now, Bilbo, that was very bad, very bad of you! We told you everything! How could you say this to him knowing everything?" exclaimed Kili when the three of them were searching the halls of the Lonely Mountain trying to find their lost King.

"Repeat exactly what you said!" asked Fili _again_. "What exactly did you say?"

"Oh sweet Mahal, is this thickheadedness a ... um... Durin's family legacy? All right, all right… I said that I was with Bofur. That is all. And then repeated it because he asked me, just like you…"

"Oh, that was very bad, very bad of you indeed!" cried Fili.

"I know, Fili, I've already heard this."

"How many hours ago did it happen?"

"I don't know, five or six… He said he had things to do… Duties…"

In the throne room they met Balin and Dwalin.

"Have you found him?" growled Dwalin.

"No, and you obviously haven't either." taunted Fili. "Did anyone check Thranduil's chambers?"

"I did." answered Balin. "He's not there. The Elf's sulking there alone, doesn't even want to leave the chambers. Weird. I don't know why, don't ask me."

"What are the options?" growled Dwalin impatiently. He _was_ Thorin's best friend, and he was worried. "He's a king, he's important, he couldn't just…. vanish… What if he was kidnapped? Where did you already search?"

"Kitchens, main halls, forges, all the chambers in the Royal Wing, even Gandalf's, though he was asleep and said if we came again he would turn us into something unnatural..." reported Kili.

"Good. Then we need a plan. Kili and Fili – you go to the gates and search the area there. I'll go check the council meeting rooms and the corridors around them. Dwalin, Bilbo, I think you should try the lower passages and check the cellarage as well. Just in case."

"No, Thorin would never…" Bilbo started but was unceremoniously interrupted by Dwalin.

"That's a very good idea, brother. We meet here in two hours and if he's not found I think we'll have to think the worst and prepare for a war probably…"

"A war? With whom?" asked Balin with wide eyes.

"Kitchen women?" asked Bilbo innocently.

Balin's eyes went even wider. Dwalin blushed deeply but managed to compose himself.

"Of course not. Why?"

"I don't know. Just an idea. Who else could kidnap Thorin here, anyway?"

* * *

Next morning Thorin woke up with a terrible head-ache. It felt like his head was twice bigger than it was in reality. He didn't remember the day before, the last thing he remembered clearly was him opening a huge barrel of stock ale.

"Oooohhh…" Thorin moaned and tried to stir. It wasn't an easy task. Everything ached. And stirring just made it worse. He felt dizzy and sick. He turned and saw a bucket near the bed. It was like a silent signal. A second later he was embracing it tightly, vomiting.

"Ough..." Thorin got back to the bed and closed his eyes. It was a bad, a very bad idea… he had to admit it. Thorin's fingers touched the sheets and slowly his brain started to work again. He felt his fur blankets under his fingers...His fur blankets?

Thorin opened his eyes and saw… the most beautiful eyes in the whole world fixed compassionately on him. He frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Bilbo smiled a little. But the main look on his face was that same heartbreaking compassion. Thorin didn't like it.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"In my bed again, I'm afraid," chuckled Bilbo. He was half-sitting half-lying on the bed near Thorin caressing the dwarf's head gently. Thorin's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which was very good considering his previous …actions… He was wearing only his small-clothes and this wasn't very comfortable in the company of Bilbo Baggins.

"Why am I in your bed?"

"This time because I brought you here myself…" Bilbo smiled sadly.

"Brought me?" Thorin's voice was dry and overworked. Bilbo understood immediately and gave him a big glass of water.

"Yes. Brought you. Not alone, of course. Dwalin helped. Oh Thorin… What were you doing?"

"I was… I was having a day off, why do you care?"

"I care… Yes, I care, Thorin. I care because I don't like seeing you like this, I care because I don't fancy taking you from a puddle of ale muttering about either killing Bofur or jumping from the top of the mountain… or throwing Bofur and me from there, and following after..."

"Oh no…"

Thorin turned and fell facedown on the pillow. What a shame… Dwalin wouldn't tell anyone... But Bilbo saw this... Mahal...

Well. That's not such a big deal, come to think of it... Bilbo made his choice and Thorin could do whatever he wished... Hell, he was going to vomit again, whether because of the ale he drank or because of the thoughts filled with Bilbo and Bofur, he didn't know… He just leaned over the bed and met his bucket friend once again.

As if hearing his thoughts Bilbo said quietly into the dwarf king's ear, helping him up.

"Thorin. I'm sorry…"

"I don't need your pity, Halfling." Thorin rasped.

Bilbo just stroked his hair gently and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"Thorin. I haven't even seen Bofur since I arrived…" he whispered.


	14. Chapter 13 Never underestimate burglars

Hello, my dear, dear readers!

Thank you sooooo much for your wonderful reviews, you can't imagine how happy you make me!

Thank you again for the time and enthusiasm you spend on reading and reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *

**Chapter 13 Never underestimate burglars**

_Flashback_

"So, Bilbo, why are you here in our rooms, when you have a lovely room of your own in Thorin's chambers?" asked Fili as the three of them settled around the table. He resigned himself to the lack of sleep he was going to have this night… _It concerns our family, it concerns our family_, he was trying to persuade himself.

"Why? WHY? You have the nerve to ask me why!" Bilbo was really furious. "Do I really need to explain?! All right! I'm here and not there because I don't want to watch this… this… THIS HONEYMOON!"

"Honeymoon?" repeated the brothers simultaneously.

"Yes, and someone could, you know, think of telling me... It was cruel, very, very cruel of you all to put me there when just behind the wall are these lovebirds and…"

"Bilbo! What is this nonsense you're talking about?!" exclaimed Kili. "What lovebirds? Did Uncle Thorin bring someone else?"

"As if you don't know! That gorgeous beautiful elven king, of course! I suspected… but to see them.. to hear them talking like this… It's different… I'm not going to come back there… I'm going back to the Shire in a week or two. But before that I'll stay here, I'll be living here, it will be your punishment for not letting me know earlier. And you go take my things from the King's chambers..."

"Now Bilbo… You haven't lasted a day with Uncle, but you already got his bossy contagion… " snorted Fili.

"And why do you think Thranduil is living there?" rejoined Kili passionately. "Because he's not, and uncle is not interested in him at all, he was pining for YOU all this time... Oh...OH! FILI! I wasn't supposed to say this, was I? Oh Mahal. Uncle will kill us... "

"Not US, Kili, YOU! I didn't say anything, so he will kill only you and you alone... Oh Mahal, what have you done... Bilbo, don't listen to him, forget it, it's just… nothing… it's nothing … nothing at all..."

"Yes, of course it's nothing... NOTHING! Are you all loonies here? Now then, tell me! Thorin was pining for me?"

"No."

"Kili's just said it. I heard it quite clearly. It wasn't Khuzdul or anything, so I could understand it, don't you think?"

"Kili… sometimes… Kili's not himself… and says some strange things…"

"FILI!"

"Oh, all right, Bilbo… Yes! Yes, he was pining for you, after that blasted letter of yours… maybe even before… Yes... He's mad about you..."

"Truly?"

"Truly. YOU made us say it, so…"

"not US," interrupted Kili. "YOU, Fili, this time YOU said this, I was absolutely silent..."

"KILI!"

"FILI!"

"Okay, all right, Kili, now uncle will kill us BOTH… Are you satisfied?"

"Yes. Thank you, brother."

"Good. So Bilbo, we told you the truth and please just answer one question... Please, please, did you mean HIM in that confounded letter?!"

The brothers looked absolutely desperate. It was their last chance to survive after all...

"That's my personal business…"

"Biiiilboooooo…" pleaded Kili almost falling to the ground.

"Fine… No, lads, I meant Dwalin!"

"What?!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no… Life is so unfair... Poor, poor uncle Thorin... who could possibly think that…" Kili cried out finally hitting the ground.

"Mahal, you must be all crazy here, lads!" sighed Bilbo exasperatedly. "OF COURSE I meant him, Thorin that is. I meant Thorin! Thorin - you understand?! It's THORIN! I love THORIN! It was a joke – about Dwalin. Oh Fili, Kili... "

"Bilbo, now… what? Who did you mean, I still don't understand? Uncle? Or not? You understand, Fiii? What exactly was a joke?"

Bilbo buried his face in his hands.

"Mahal, and these are the heirs to the throne of Erebor…"

XxXxXXXXXxXxX

* * *

"Thorin. I haven't even seen Bofur since I arrived…" he whispered.

No reaction. No answer. No movement.

"Thorin… Did you hear me?"

The dwarf just opened his eyes wide.

"What?"

"I have not seen Bofur yet." syllabicated Bilbo. "I did not spend that night with him."

Long pause.

"So… It was a lie…" Thorin couldn't decide if he was angry or happy… everything ached and though in his chest he felt something very much reminding him of hope… he still wasn't sure what it was. "It was a lie?" he said a little louder than he meant.

"IT was NOT a lie!" snapped Bilbo. "It was what you wanted to hear, Thorin."

"I wanted to hear that? Are you mad? How could I possibly want to hear THAT?"

"Yes, Thorin, you wanted, you practically begged me to say that, provoking me, repeating all this 'Bofur-Bofur' nonsense…"

"Now listen here, hobbit… you may be the Royal Burglar now, you may have helped me reclaim my kingdom, you may even be a close friend of the family, but… this… doesn't…" Thorin stopped here feeling incredibly uneasy. Bilbo was so close to him now, when did he get this close to him? He was practically hovering over the dwarf's face, their noses almost touching, and he didn't even try to argue. Quite the opposite, actually - he was smiling wickedly, daring Thorin to continue…

"Um…" Thorin blushed, at least he thought he blushed, because he wasn't sure at all what colour he was now after a day of drinking strong ale and a morning of vomiting…

"Um…" he stuttered. "But this… doesn't... doesn't... doesn't what… erm… what was I saying?"

"You were saying," Bilbo smiled even more wickedly if that were possible… "You were saying, that I was a close friend of the family…"  
"Ah…" Thorin swallowed hard. "Yes... Yes, but I meant... oh... um..."

Thorin couldn't continue. And there were two reasons why he couldn't: first - he was rudely interrupted, he was actually shut up with a kiss. Bilbo was kissing him.

_Bilbo was kissing him?_

One kiss, then two, three… And the second reason… Yes, there was one more reason, but after the first one Thorin couldn't remember it, couldn't remember anything... couldn't remember what he was saying, what they were discussing, what day it was, what month, what year... And that was very unkingly. He forgot the ale, the bucket, his head-ache, Bofur… Even himself... The only thing he remembered about himself now was his name, and that was enough...

The kisses were innocent, lips barely touching, caressing and teasing… Thorin was so stunned, he didn't even dare participate, he just parted his lips a little and was returning the kisses tenderly, but nothing more... He felt weird, like if he moved too fast or did something rush - the mirage would be gone and he would be lying there alone clutching the air, or even worse - kissing the bucket or something of the kind... So he just lied there with his eyes closed and tried, desperately tried to make his brain work…

The hobbit was running his fingers through Thorin's hair, it was very pleasant... Thorin enjoyed every second of it, he thought he would never want to stop this... But then…

"Stop, stop!"

"What now?"

_"_Bilbo_,_ I just… I just, you know… vomited and drank ale before that, so… I don't think… "

"Do you think I care? I'm kissing you for about… I don't know… twenty minutes already?"

"You're scaring me, Halfling. Burglar. Um… Bilbo." Thorin breathed. "You're scaring me, really much… What is going on?"

"Thorin, stop bubbling … Just this once... Can you manage? You really don't need to talk right now, I know everything…" Said Bilbo and Thorin was not able to speak again…

Here was the hobbit who talked to a dragon. Here was the Halfling who stabbed gigantic spiders and played riddles in the dark. How could Thorin still underestimate him…

After kissing for about ten more minutes, Thorin's ale- and kissing-poisoned brain at last started to think...

"YOU KNOW EVERYTHING? What do you mean _you know everything_?" he exclaimed raising himself upon an elbow.

"Yes, I… I do. Kili and Fili told me yesterday. I know you… like me and… I like you the same way, so…"

"Fili and… Fili and Kili told you?! FILI AND KILI?!" Thorin shouted.

Where he got the strength to dart off (not forgetting his sword and his coat, of course - a fur coat over his small-clothes..._what a sight!_) and dash up to the door – that was a mystery. But Bilbo could hear his shouting for a long time, and not only Bilbo, the whole Mountain...

"KILI!... FILI!... I will kill you, when I find you! I will, I swear!... Come out and meet your doom!... No... No, I won't kill you! I will feed you to orcs!... Noooo, no… I won't feed you to orcs… I promise!... I'll just sell you to the Orcs' harem... Just you wait! I'll show you what is what! ... Have you seen my headless nephews? ... Anyone? Two handsome lads with dimwitted expressions?..."


	15. Chapter 14 Complications

I'm so sorry, my sweethearts, for the delay, again! I feel very ashamed. Please forgive me, and here's the next chapter!

We have some complications in here, you see... :)

Please, let me know what you think!

And thank you so much for your attention and time!

* * *

**Chapter 14 Complications**

"King Thranduil."

"Mister Baggins."

As night fell Bilbo was standing in the passage leading to the Royal Armoury. Well, standing was an exaggeration. He was practically leaning against the wall, completely out of breath, his knees shaking. It was very dark, but Bilbo could understand who was in front of him, there could be no mistake that this tall and slim figure was not a dwarf. And there were only two elves under the Mountain, one taller than the other.

Thranduil could recognize the hobbit for the same reason, even in such a dim light Bilbo hardly looked like a dwarf. Huh... not that he wanted to.

"Um… what are you doing here?" Bilbo asked after a long pause, trying to sound polite. Though why did he even bother? He was tired and sweaty… and absolutely enraged… and desperate. It was the second time he was chasing Thorin within these two days. He heard someone say that love was not an easy thing to find, but THAT difficult… no one said that.

He was looking for Thorin almost all evening. They (he and his faithful and tireless Dwalin) checked the cellarage first thing this time, but there was no sign of him. And all the signs of his previous stay there were cleaned by caring and hard-working dwarven women. Now Dwalin – completely out of breath as well - appeared in the passage, only seconds after, hugging the hobbit from behind protectively and glaring at the Elven King.

"King Thranduil? What are you doing here?" he grumbled, reduplicating Bilbo's words to the letter.

"Dwobbel." Thranduil bowed his head a little, mockingly.

Dwalin roared something unintelligible.

"I, mister Baggins and _You_, am here trying to help your King." sneered the Elven King.

"Thank Mahal, you know where he is?!" exclaimed Dwalin, his frown vanishing at the same second. He even forgot about the "You-part" and the distorting of his honorable name. Though Bilbo frowned deeper. He really didn't like the sounding of that. Thranduil "helping" Thorin, how could he help him? If only… Nooo, Thorin wouldn't…

"Where is he?" Bilbo said between his teeth.

"Oh please" sighed the Elf and pointed his beautiful long index finger down. "Just look, he's right here." And really, Thorin was right there, under their noses, on the ground, actually, unconscious. If Bilbo took a step or two he would collapse exactly on top of him.

"Oh dear Mahal, Dwalin, it's him, we found him, hurry!" Bilbo squeaked and fell on his knees near his poor unconscious Thorin.

"_You_ found him… Yes, of course…" muttered the Elf.

"Not that again…" grumbled Dwalin and knelt next to Bilbo checking his King's pulse. "Oh, good, he's alive…"

"What? You mean he could be... umm.. not alive? You mean there was a possibility, that... that he wasn't … alive… Dwalin?" Bilbo was bubbling uncontrollably in panic. He didn't like it, at all… _Oh, Thorin, dear Thorin, what happened_…

"Stop, hobbit, stop right here." Dwalin said in what was supposed to be a reassuring kind of tone. But in reality it was just gruff. He was worried as well. "He's alive. I'm sure of it."

"I will help…" sighed Thranduil again. Though the dwarf and the hobbit almost forgot about him standing there with them in the darkness. "He looks … damaged."

"Damaged?" Bilbo cried out. He felt dizzy. "You mean… what if…"

"Baggins!" commanded Dwalin.

"All right, Dwalin, I'll be silent."

But what if... what if...

While Bilbo was trying to make something out of his suddenly jelly brains and figure out exactly what if… Dwalin already grabbed Thorin and threw him over his powerful shoulder.

"Let's go."

With these words he headed towards the way out of the passage, Bilbo behind him. Though he paused there for a moment reluctantly, looking back at the Elven King saying, "Thorin's chambers." That obviously meant that Thranduil should follow. The elf sighed - the third time for the last three minutes - but followed after.

When they entered Thorin's chambers and lit the candles they saw exactly what Thranduil's "damaged" thing meant.

Thorin was pale and bruised and deeply unconscious. There was a particularly impressive bruise under his left eye. He looked like he was attacked by a pack of wargs and fought them alone. He was wearing the same clothes that he did in the morning, which meant only his undergarment and the fur coat.

"Oh Thorin," Bilbo sighed and he suddenly wanted to cry. "Why are you always… Thorin… Dwalin, check him again."

"Probably it would be better, if I checked on him?" said Thranduil. He was strangely quiet and polite. Bilbo didn't know what to think.

"Okay. You can come here and check. But I won't be leaving the room."

"I'm not asking you to."

Thranduil was working on Thorin for an hour or so, during this horrific hour poor Bilbo and Dwalin remembered all their bad relatives and all the swear words they knew (though Dwalin's outlook was far too wide to Bilbo's taste…).

"What a horrible day… Dwalin, have you seen Fili and Kili?" Bilbo asked under breath.

"No, when Thorin started shouting in the morning... I thought they hid somewhere... "

"What if something happened to them as well..."

"We should look for them… We must find them. They are the heirs to…" Dwalin sighed. "I think we'll need the help of the Company."

"And what if it was him, The Elf, who…" whispered Bilbo.

"I can hear you, Bilbo Baggins," sang Thranduil from his place near Thorin's head. "And NO, the answer is no, I didn't hurt Thorin, why would I ever do this? I like him, he's… he's precious to me."

"WHAT?!"

"What do you mean WHAT? You couldn't think that I - and I am an elf, if you didn't notice – that I like living under the mountain, obviously not. You couldn't be this stupid as to not notice why I was here..."

"No, actually we knew… erm... we suspected... " started Dwalin, "But to hear you say it…"

"Well, probably I wouldn't be saying it… but in this situation…"

"What situation?"

"When Thorin's in this condition…"

"What condition?!"

"Well, I'm not sure if he wakes up or not… he had a pretty hard knock in the head I guess… So… he doesn't look good. And the odds are not… um… too hopeful… We probably should ask Gandalf... maybe he has some... ideas…"

This was too much, Bilbo thought. The whole quest was not that stressful as the last few days. He came to Erebor for the second time and every second of his stay he was stressed and nervous. At first he thought that Thorin was lost for him. Then he was told Thorin loved him. He was confused and happy and miserable and angry... He was chasing the dwarf, dragging him out of an ale puddle and now... And now Thorin was unconscious, the best healer in touch didn't know if he was to wake up or not. They lost Kili and Fili. And the Elf was saying he liked Thorin and was obviously strong enough to fight for him… If he wakes up... Oh Mahal, what an unlucky day to say the least…

"Hobbit," Bilbo was taken out of his musings by the gruff voice of Dwalin in his ear. "Stop this right now." snapped Dwalin. "You can sulk for as long as you like when we have Thorin back. Now help me!"

"Yes, Dwalin, of course…" Bilbo mumbled. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stop sulking, for one thing! And wait here with Thorin. _Wait watchfully_, do you understand me?" saying this Dwalin used his famous gimlet gaze, meaning that Bilbo was to watch the elven king... Bilbo nodded meekly. Thranduil rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bring the Company, we'll decide what to do together. I'll be back. _Soon_." The last word was sent to Thranduil along with an incinerating glare. Thorin would be very envious if he just saw what kind of glares Dwalin was able to produce.

"Bring Gandalf and my son as well," said the elf resignedly.

" I will."

And Dwalin finally left.

Bilbo sat onto Thorin's bed and took his hand gently. _Oh Thorin_…

"I didn't hurt him…" sighed Thranduil sitting down near him.

"Okay…" answered Bilbo. He didn't know what to think. And he didn't want to think, at all...

An hour passed and the members of the Company started to arrive... Their presence brought some peace and hope to Bilbo's mind. They always could fix problems together...

Gloin and Oin first, Ori, Nori and Dori not far behind them. Then Bifur and Bombur, and Balin and Dwalin, with Gandalf and Legolas, and finally Bofur... Bofur! Oh no... Bilbo wanted to hide under the bed this instant.

Oh his confounded letter! Bofur...Bofur and Bombur's letter… Bofur and Thorin's accusations… _What am I going to do now? _Bilbo sighed... but stood up and went to greet his friends.

* * *

Fili woke up with a terrible head-ache. He looked around. It was dark. Very dark. He was lying on the ground, somewhere, and something quite heavy was pressing him down.

"Kili…" he breathed. "Kili, where are you…"

"I'm right here," whispered the weight on top of him.

"Oh thank Mahal… Kili…" Fili desperately clung to his brother. "Are you all right?"

"No I'm not, obviously neither me nor you... no one of us is alright anymore. Fili... Where do you think Uncle Thorin is?"

"I don't know…"

"We should look for him…"

"I'm not sure…"

"What will we do now then, Fili? What do you think will happen?"

"Oh, Kili, I'm so afraid to imagine it…"


	16. Chapter 15 A misunderstanding

Hello, my dear readers, it's me again, though I guess you've already forgotten me and this story still exist... :)

I can't even tell you how sorry I am for the delay. I've been extremely busy lately and... Anyway, I'm going to finish this story, it won't be left like this, and here is the next chapter!

Please, let me know what you think if you have time and desire to do it! Thank you for reading and reviewing, thank you very VERY much! You are fantastic, thank you again!

* * *

**Chapter 15 - A misunderstanding**

When everyone gathered in Thorin's room and Bilbo greeted all his friends one by one, everyone offering him support and words of comfort and promising him everything would be alright, Bilbo finally met one of his most horrific fears – his good friend... Bofur…

"Um.. Bofur… Hello!" Bilbo smiled nervously. _No way to escape… Go forward. Never look back. There's no way back now._

"Hello Bilbo!" Bofur smiled back as nervously and hugged the hobbit awkwardly.

They stood there in front of each other, not knowing what to say. Then Bilbo took his courage and…

"Listen Bofur..."

"Listen Bilbo…"

They started at the same time, abruptly stopped and laughed stiffly. _Oh Gods… Why is it always so difficult..._

"Um... Bofur... You know, I didn't want you to think that... "

"Bilbo, let me tell you first, alright?" Bofur asked dropping his eyes.

"Okay…" murmured Bilbo bracing himself. It is a terrible thing to be rejected… but to reject… there's nothing worse than when you have to reject someone... especially when it is someone very dear to you...

"Bilbo… I'm sorry…"

"YOU have nothing to be sorry for!" exclaimed the hobbit not able to keep silent.

"Yes, I have… Bilbo… I really don't want to reject you, I _wanted_ to be with you, I swear… I know Bombur wrote you… And you've come all this way here… I'm so sorry… but I can't, Bilbo! I'm so sorry…" He was so desperate that his eyes were already full of unshed tears.

Bilbo just stared at him. _What?_ Bofur didn't want to… _reject_? Reject _him_?

"What? Why?"

"Oh Bilbo…" Bofur sighed. "You are my dear, dear friend… my dearest friend… I don't want to lose you… as a friend… please, try to understand, please… while you were away I met… I met _someone_… And I fell in love with that someone… she's… she's a beautiful dwarf... the most beautiful dwarf I have ever seen…" he added sheepishly. "I'm _so sorry_, Bilbo..." he said again.

"So… You don't want me?" Bilbo whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Bofur apologetically dropped his head onto his knees. "If you don't want to be friends with me any longer, I'll understand. It is all my fault."

"No, Bofur, noooo! That's … that's just… great! Oh thank Mahal! I mean, I was so afraid… "

"You're not angry?" Bofur lifted his head, his eyes hopeful.

"NO! Of course not!" Exclaimed Bilbo smiling openly. "Actually… I also have someone… I mean I'm in love with someone…I'm not sure if I have him or not, but…"

"Oh Mahal! You mean it was not me in that letter?! Oh that's a relief…" Bofur beamed. Just like good old Bofur. And the whole situation suddenly looked so ridiculous and not at all dreadful to any of them. They were friends again. It felt so good. They just sat there looking at each other and smiling idiotically while other dwarves fussed around them checking Thorin and trying to wake him somehow, one by one.

"But who was it?" Bofur asked curiously.

"Um…" Bilbo shot a quick glance towards Thorin's unmoving form where Ori was tickling him a little, hoping that it could wake him sooner.

"Oh! OH! You meant the King! Thorin?" Whispered Bofur with wide eyes.

"Well, actually in THAT letter I meant no one, it was a joke, a funny thing to say…" explained Bilbo. "At least I thought so at that moment. But yes, yes… Thorin is the one… the one for me." He added shyly.

"And he... does he... oh... now thinking about it… of course he does! How did I not notice before…"

"I'm so worried…"

"He'll be alright, Bilbo, I'm sure of it, he's strong and stubborn, and now that he has someone like you to come back to..." he smiled warmly. "He'll come back to us, to you. He will. And I think Ori's tickling technique could work for him as well..." he chuckled.

"From your mouth to Mahal's ear…" Bilbo sighed. "Will you stay with me? When I'm alone I have terrible thoughts and ideas, it's like a nightmare in waking."

"Of course I'll stay with you till he awakes…"

"You're sure he will?"

"Absolutely!"

They were silent for a long comfortable moment. No awkwardness between them anymore.

"And… Bofur… When Thorin is back, you must introduce me to your lovely dwarf madam"

"Of course! We'll have a double date!"

Bilbo smiled.

_Thorin, come back to me._

* * *

"Thranduil…" started Gandalf coming closer to Thorin's bed. "Tell me… What do you think?"

"I don't know... I've tended to his wounds, but he's unconscious and I don't really know what to expect, he looks fine though... I mean as fine as he can in such condition…"

"I see..." sighed Gandalf. "Bilbo, my boy, how do _you_ feel?"

"Um… Gandalf. What a marvellous question to ask! Perhaps… um… inconsolable. Yes, I think I feel inconsolable, is it a good answer?"

"Inconsolable?" repeated the Elf. "Why? You are close friends I suppose, but inconsolable…" He stopped and looked from Bilbo to Gandalf and then to Thorin and then back again. "You mean… No… it cannot be… just… are you… you and him... the two of you... are you?"

"We are." nodded Bilbo, confirming whatever Thranduil had meant.

"What are you two talking about?" interjected the wizard. "We are here to ensure Thorin's well-being, not to discuss your private... matters."

"Of course…" Thranduil and Bilbo said at once.

"Let me see him." said Gandalf making his way to Thorin. After a minute of wizardly checking he added: "I believe he's not lost... He will come back to us, we just need to wait."

"Oh good…"

"Thank you, thank you, Gandalf! You present me with hope… it's a gift beyond price!" exclaimed Bilbo.

Gandalf smiled warmly at the hobbit and asked. "Where are Kili and Fili?"

"No one knows that, we need to find them. " answered Dwalin. "We need a plan," he said to Gandalf and to the gathered Company of dwarves around him as well. "It's our first priority - to find Thorin's heirs, I think everyone should start searching. Well, probably not everyone… someone needs to stay with Thorin here. Bilbo you stay here. Alright?"

Bilbo nodded willingly.

"Bofur will stay with me, won't you Bofur? I'm a little worried to stay alone and…" he ducked his head and whispered the next thing into Dwalin's ear: "well, how much can I do against an elf? This elf? He's staying here, I guess, I'm not at all sure he would be willing to go look for our princes…"

Dwalin nodded. "Yes. Bilbo and Bofur are staying here then. Maybe someone else?"

"No, Bofur is enough."

"All right. Bofur and Bilbo – here. Everyone else - out and go search for the princes! We meet here in two hours. Gandalf? Are you with us?"

"Of course, master dwarf! Like… in the great days of old, eh?"

The dwarves hurriedly decided who goes where and left the chambers.

The only ones left behind were Bilbo and Bofur, Thranduil and Legolas. And the unconscious Thorin, of course.

"Um..." started Thranduil after a very long pause, looking at his son. "My son… Legolas... my dear little leaf…" he murmured cherishingly and stroked his son's beautiful hair. Legolas smiled, surprised but flattered. His father was rarely this affectionate, especially in public. "Go help them find the young princes and then pack our things." The elf king continued. "When they are found and King Thorin is awake – we'll leave. We're going home, my little prince…" Thranduil finished with a sad smile upon his gorgeous face.

"_What_?!" exclaimed all the others (except for Thorin) at once.


	17. Chapter 16 The come-back

**Chapter 16 The come-back**

* * *

**Oin**: Armoury, lower passages, Royal ale cellarage. No sign of the boys, lads…

**Gloin**: I checked the higher passages, no princes there either. I'm sorry.

**Nori:** No good news... I searched the Royal Wing, they haven't been there for quite some time...

**Bombur** (_sweaty and out of breath_): Kitchens.

_Hopeful looks all around. _

**Bombur**: No, lads, no, Fili and Kili are not there… But I brought the food.

_Nods of approval._

**Dori**: Don't look at me, I was in the kitchens with Bombur. So… Here is the camomile tea, helps to relax, anyone want some?

_Exasperated sighs. _

**Bifur**: *_something in Khuzdul_*.

**Bofur**: Does anyone here understand ancient Khuzdul except for the unconscious Thorin?

**Everyone**: No…

**Bofur**: Bifur! Just nod or shake your head then. Did you see Fili and Kili?

_The "No" shaking. _

_Exasperated sighs._

**Balin**: Oh, here I am, finally… Forges, main halls, throne room, everything around those areas – nothing…

_Exasperated sighs. _

**Dwalin**: Don't give me those looks. I didn't find them either… Oh, by Durin's beard… I failed you, Thorin...

_Sighs._

**Ori**: LADS! Oh, Mahal Almighty… I found them! I found them, the princes! I found them!

**Dwalin**: ORI! You little genius, I'll marry you if what you're saying is true!

**Ori:** What?!

**Dwalin**: N-nothing. Just… oh, just tell us what you know. Where are the boys? Are they alright? Are they alive?

**Ori:** Yes, yes… They are alive. But… I'm not sure if they are alright actually... They are outside the mountain, in a hut near the main road... They are being very strange, Dwalin, absolutely distraught, all in sackcloth and ashes, saying they "do not deserve to live under the mountain", something about being " the most horrible heirs of Durin in the history" and undeserving of their "perfect uncle" who "will never forgive" them and hoping that wargs would eat them. It's a quote.

**Dwalin**: What... Did you tell them about Thorin?

**Ori**: Yes… And it wasn't the best idea…

**Dwalin**: What did you say?

**Ori:** I said Thorin was unconscious and we didn't know what was going to happen to him…

**Dwalin:** And?

**Ori:** And they said they would go looking for wargs themselves to hasten the process of being eaten…

**Dwalin:** Dear Durin… Everyone! Out! Bring Fili and Kili here even if you need to use ropes to do so! NOW!

* * *

When Thorin woke up he felt even worse than after that day of ale drinking. Everything hurt terribly. He felt like he was one huge bruise.

He opened his eyes just a little. Everything was blurry and gray. He closed his eyes back and tried to focus and remember what was going on and where he was now. He was chasing his naughty nephews and then… _Oh Mahal, it's ridiculous._ _Since when have I become this stupid!_ He opened his eyes. Still blurry… Still gray… _Ooohhh…_ He blinked and turned his head to the left. There were people sitting next to him, on the bed, six of them… no four… oh no, only two… Thorin blinked again. _No… NO!_

"What the..." he started but was unable to finish the sentence. It just couldn't be. _Am I dead and is this sort of hell?!_

Bilbo… _His_ Bilbo was in front of him with… BOFUR! The worst nightmare ever... Hand in hand, eyes wide with shock and small smiles on their faces. _Hand in hand... so..._

If Thorin thought everything ached before, it was nothing now… Anger gave him strength and he lifted his head.

There were the others.

Kili - his face red with tears, and Fili – his face white with shock…

"Uncle Thorin…" wailed the younger prince. "Oh uncle, our lovely, dear uncle… Fili… he will never forgive us…"

"Kili… We don't deserve to be here. How could this happen... We should have been eaten..."

"Nephews…" breathed Thorin finally. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, uncle Thorin…" exclaimed both princes and collapsed onto Thorin's bed embracing his legs.

"Stop it, Fili, Kili... You are the most annoying dwarves in the history of Erebor, but it's alright, I'll be fine, stop wailing…" said Thorin, trying to pat his nephews' heads.

"Can you ever forgive us, uncle?" whined Fili.

"Of course I can. It was my own fault after all, come here, give your uncle a normal hug. It's alright, lads." At those words Kili and Fili's sobs became only louder and they hugged Thorin from both sides, causing him even more pain.

"I don't understand a thing..." whispered Bilbo into Bofur's ear. "Do you?"

"No…" answered Bofur.

"What did they do? What are they asking him to forgive them for?"

"No idea..." came Bofur's reply. And he let go of Bilbo's hand – just in case.

"It's alright, lads," repeated Thorin. And then he turned to Bilbo and Bofur and shot them such a glare that if only glares could kill, Bilbo would be a pile of ashes right that instant. And Bofur even sooner.

"And YOU! You… you, hobbit… YOU TRAITOR! You little... You indecent… And everyone of you here knew! while I was unconscious... you all knew, and you let this… You are all traitors here! I don't know you anymore! Get out of my room, NOW!" stormed Thorin, though where he found so much strength and so much voice, no one knew that and no one actually wanted to know...

The dwarves didn't need to be told twice. The room was almost empty within two seconds.


	18. Chapter 17 Now we all know everything

Hello, dear readers.

The next chapter will be the last one.

And I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think.

And thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 17 Now we all know everything**

Everyone was out of the room in no more than two seconds. Almost everyone. Bilbo was still there, standing close to Thorin's bed, lips pursed, fuming. Bofur was gone in a split second, terrified beyond belief. As was everyone else of the company, the King's nephews ahead of the curve. They all crowded in the hallway, trying to be as quiet as dwarves could be at all and waiting to come and rescue Bilbo if the need were. Though Fili and Kili discussed the matter, and decided that whatever happened they would not risk their patched-up peace with their uncle. It was all Bilbo's fault anyway, so they thought.

Meanwhile Thorin was glaring at the wall trying his best to make a hole.

"Do you want _me_ to leave, Thorin?" Bilbo asked indignantly.

"Yes."

"I remember you saying that you wanted me to stay forever…"

"I don't remember such a thing…" Now this sounded childish even to Thorin himself.

"Do you want me to go home, back to the Shire then?" Now Bilbo felt offended. _Who can understand this mad dwarf..._

That was going to be hard, thought Thorin. He didn't want the hobbit to leave, and seeing him with another felt just as awful as seeing him leave, so he was not sure what to answer.

"You obviously are not going to do this." Thorin said instead. "Not now, when you have a… when you have a _fiancé_ here." He spat, his voice broken and hoarse. It was the most terrible thing he could think of, and here it was…

_Oh…_ Bilbo stood there for a couple of seconds, confused. _OH! He thinks we… Thorin, you lunatic, how can anyone be this… Reckless... Crazy... Adorable! Alright..._

"A fiancé? You mean... you mean that we are... we are engaged? Thorin?"

Bilbo's mood changed completely._ Ha! Now, now, Thorin…_

"As is obvious..." answered Thorin brokenly.

_Oh Mahal, how did you let them break my heart this badly?_

"Oh Thorin…" Bilbo smiled.

He actually smiled. He beamed.

What a cruel…

_Doesn't he see how it pains me_…

"I didn't think you were so serious." Bilbo continued. "You're making me so happy."

_WHAT?! _

"My God, who could imagine that, Thorin Oakenshield is my fiancé! Oh Thorin…" Bilbo exclaimed happily. "I'm not even offended that you want me to leave for now. Thorin, I love you so much. We ARE ENGAGED! Dear me… I'm so excited!" he kissed Thorin's cheek happily and swiftly left the room.

_..._

The deadpanned face of Thorin Oakenshield at that moment should have been immortalized.

* * *

"Bilbo, it was below the belt." whispered Balin. He was the only person who understood what was going on behind the doors. The others were completely and utterly confused and didn't know what to think. They just stared, as usual. Kili and Fili actually looked like two weather-beaten owls at that.

"It is called shocking therapy, Balin", smiled Bilbo. "I just killed two birds with one stone. Now he doesn't question my relationship with Bofur. Because there's _no relationship_. Now, everyone aware of that?" he turned to the others. "I've got relationship with Thorin. Bofur has his own, and don't discredit him!" He turned back to Balin. "Or me… No more than I do it myself…" he sighed. "And Thorin's happy now. I hope… I hope he's happy, that is."

"Halfling!" roared Thorin from the room at this very moment.

It sounded very much like Smaug's roar Bilbo remembered when the dragon found out that one of "his" possessions was taken.

"Doesn't he sound happy… " Bilbo muttered, shivered and went back to the chambers.

* * *

"You are so good, father… I admire you…" whispered Legolas as they were riding through the familiar forest.

"Stop it, Legolas, this is cheap flattery…" sighed Thranduil, though he was smiling, just a little.

"No, father, I really mean it, you are the best elf ever, you are fantastic, and you're kind and generous and what you did, it was … it was majestic, father, dear! And did I mention that you look awesome today?"

"Legolas!" the elf king blushed and smiled more openly.

"And your hair… it looks amazing… your skin… cucumbers? God, my king, you are the most gorgeous king I have ever seen…"

"Alright, alright… what do you want, my little leaf? There must be something you want…"

"I want to make you happy!"

"Oh no, you obnoxious child! What do you want?"

"I want you to never put me through anything like this again." smiled Legolas and hugged his father gently.

"I promise. "

"I'll find you a wonderful elven lass…"

"Find me a dwarf… I think I like them."

"Father!"

"That was a joke, my prince. Did you think your father couldn't joke?"

* * *

"Kili, Fili, now that you stopped wailing and all this incoherent rambling… what happened?" asked Balin. Everyone else set their eyes on the young princes waiting for the explanation as well. All this was very intriguing and strange and they all were actually very hungry, tired and _extremely_ curious.

"Um…" started Fili.

"Um…" supported Kili.

"Um?" probed Dwalin.

"We… we… actually… we nearly killed uncle Thorin…" Fili finally managed to utter. "We… it was unintentional, but anyway…"

"Yes, Fili's right. I still think we should be the wargs' dinner after that."

"How did you manage to…" started Dwalin in a complete shock. "You, lads, against Thorin… you flatter yourselves. Very much. Did you hit your heads?"

"Dwalin! Let the boys explain..." his brother asked. "Well, Fili, Kili, we are all interested here - how did you manage?"

"Well, that morning… he somehow found out that we told Bilbo about his feelings…"

"Yeah, somehow, Fiii… This hobbit can't be trusted…" Kili injected his remark.

"Yes, well, it's our own fault, we shouldn't have told him in the first place… but… never mind. And Uncle was… furious to say the least… he was shouting about selling us to orcs and we were… um… scared. A little…"

"Very much, yes."

"Yes… We hid in the higher passages and waited. We thought – after that night of ale drinking and the reunion with Bilbo, uncle would finally leave us in peace..."

"But we've never been so wrong…"

"Never. He… well, we were stupid enough as to finally think we were safe and get out of our hiding-place and there he was, all majestic – you know him – and with his Orcrist…"

"Mahal, I've never been so scared, in all my life…"

"Me neither… and he shouted… and we were running… and then there was no way out and he almost caught us, he was just behind Kili, and I panicked – you know how I love my brother, more than anything in this world…"

"Oh Fili... You never told me!"

"Why should I? I know it and do my best to protect you - isn't that enough?"

"I love you too, Fili."

"Really... Thank you, Kili. So... as I was saying I panicked and I... hit him in the face, and he was shocked and was near me at once, and of course… yes, of course Dwalin you're right we would never win, and we wouldn't want to, it was an accident – I missteped and fell into… I don't really know into what… there was a hole... and Kili was holding my hand so he fell with me, and you can imagine - uncle was throttling me at that moment so he fell with us, and then we were falling and falling and the next thing I remember is me lying somewhere with Kili on top, and uncle nowhere to be seen... "

"Yes... and then we thought he would never forgive us for hitting him..."

"It was me, Kiiii…"

"No, it was US, Fi, so… we left the mountain… and then Ori told us that uncle was nearly dead… and that was horrible…"

"Yes…"

"Now I can understand the wailing…" said Nori after a long pause.

"Yes, me too." agreed Gloin.

The others nodded silently.

"Don't you think it's too quiet in Thorin's room?" Ori suddenly asked.


	19. Epilogue

_Thank you, my lovely readers, for being here and spending your time on this story._

_Good luck to you, be happy and well!_

_Thank you again!_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Bilbo entered Thorin's rooms again. The enraged king was sitting on his bed, a bruise under his left eye, battered and shabby, but fierce and eyes ablaze as ever and the famous Thorinish scowl all over his face.

Bilbo smiled softly, ready for anything at that moment.

Thorin was so handsome, he thought. Even in this condition, he was still very beautiful and kingly and everything about him was attractive. At that moment he was just so very happy to have Thorin back. He smiled thinking about this. Thorin however didn't seem to notice.

"Tell me." rasped Thorin looking directly into the hobbit eyes. This – him staring so intently – didn't really help Bilbo understand Thorin's words, he only smiled more idiotically at the King. "Tell me, Bilbo. What is there between you and Bofur. This is your last chance to tell me the truth."

This sounded extremely like a threat and if Bilbo was not so absorbed in Thorin's looks he would be rather offended. But fortunately he didn't hear a thing…

"Um... Sorry... What?"

"Hobbit! Are you intent on driving me mad?! You and Bofur. Explain. NOW!" Stormed Thorin punching a smallish table standing next to his bed.

"There's nothing to explain, Thorin." Bilbo said gently. "We are friends, as I'm friends with every other member of the Company."

"You were holding hands." Thorin hissed menacingly.

"Oh that…"

"Yes, THAT!"

"I'm sorry for that. Really. He was just supporting me. I was so worried about you…"

"Me?" frowned the rambunctious dwarf king.

"Of course…"

"So then… you and Bofur…"

"No."

"Nothing between you?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"You're not lying to me, hobbit?"

"I swear, Thorin. There's nothing, NOTHING! I already apologized for the holding hands thing, it was stupid." Bilbo huffed. He was tired of all this, and he was innocent, and he actually wanted to kiss Thorin and not to spend his time explaining some nonsense.

"Alright… You said… earlier you said... that you loved me… " Thorin's voice was getting softer. "You said that we were engaged…" he added.

"Actually, it's YOU who said that we were engaged." remarked Bilbo.

"I said… I meant… Nothing… no… doesn't matter… do you… do you want us to be?" He asked stumblingly. "You and me?"

"Yes. You?"

It was getting better, thought Bilbo. Finally the conversation was quite… pleasant. And suddenly Thorin growled and burst out roaring again.

"You'll be the death of me, Halfling! I was a normal king before you came. You made me drink, you made me do reckless things, and now I'm in bed, recovering again, as if I didn't get enough of that after the quest and the battle!"

"**I **did this to you?!" Exclaimed Bilbo incredulously. What was this dwarf thinking?!

"Yes, you, YOU did this to me! It is your fault! All of this is your fault!" the dwarf raged.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Bilbo absolutely stunned and speechless.  
"THORIN!" he finally yelled in return and almost turned his back on Thorin when…

"How are you... Halfling… Um... How are you going to ... implore my forgiveness?" asked Thorin suddenly in a small voice, blushing deeply.

"Implore your forgiveness?! What?! What the… Thorin!..."

_Oh... OH!_

"Oh… Implore... forgiveness... " the old wicked Bilbo finally understood. _Ha, Thorin, you're not that simple…_ " I think I have some ideas..."

Bilbo smiled and was over Thorin on his bed in an instant.

"So... _I_ did this to you, my love… I'm soooooo sorry, Thorin…" he whispered sweetly. But it didn't sound apologetic. Oh no. It actually sounded … lustful, it sounded sultry, and the flames in Bilbo's eyes at that moment were like an aphrodisiac for the both of them, as if they needed one.

"I'm sorry too…" Thorin answered, no control over his thoughts and tongue anymore.

"Oh no… I'm much more sorry, than you are, _my_ _king_… Do you want me to show you exactly how much?"

"Yes. " Thorin breathed and blinked owlishly. Bilbo was hovering over him, very close and he started hyperventilating a little, but was not going to stop even if it ended his life. Not now… Not ever.

"How much do you want it?" continued Bilbo Baggins (precedently a very respectable hobbit of the Shire).

"Very much…"

"Oh, really?"

"Stop torturing me, hobbit…" Thorin was breathing heavily, clasping Bilbo's elbows.

"Never. Never, Thorin, you're mine forever - we're engaged, remember? And I'll be torturing you with my presence until the end of my days."

"Is that a promise?"

"Oh yes, yes it is."

"Agreed."

And their lips finally met, ending their mutual tortures, and starting some new chapter in their lives. It was a lovely kiss, though they were both tired of waiting and uncertainties, no one was in a hurry, they enjoyed each other, kissing and caressing and smelling and cherishing…

"Bilbo…" Thorin breathed. "Don't misunderstand me… but… where is the Elf?"

"Oh Thorin, you're wounding my ego, we're here – kissing and talking of such pleasant things and you're thinking about King Thranduil of Mirkwood… Are you imagining him kissing you?" Bilbo smirked.

"I'm not! What?! Dearest Mahal, hobbit, how am I to take these images out of my head now?! No… It's just... Where is he?"

"Gone…"

"Where?"

"Back to his palace in Mirkwood, where else? He left you to me. To my mercy…" Bilbo smiled lustily.

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"Will you miss him?.. Do you want him back?.."

"NO!"

"Then shut up and kiss me, or just lie there and let me kiss you properly."

"I love it, when you're like that…" Thorin smiled into Bilbo's mouth. "I never thought you were this dominant… Hobbits are strange creatures, truly… Don't give me this look! I love you. And we ARE engaged."  
Bilbo just smiled and kissed the King passionately, taking his breath and his thoughts, his control and his mind, his stubbornness, his selfishness, his kingliness, rashness, everything he had - away from him…  
"I love you, I love you, my stupid, stubborn, reckless, not-able-to-find-who-is-actually-guilty-and-what-i s-appropriate-to-say King… how I love you, Thorin."

"At last."


End file.
